the past to recover
by Johs Straiker
Summary: un pasado que olvidar, un terrible accidente que cambia la personalidad de Natsu a peor, de divertido y alegre a... frio y...¿ mujeriego? leer para descubrir el motivo de este cambio, pasen y lean, dejen review s para ver sus opiniones.
1. Chapter 1

**Agradecimientos a todos los lectores de mis anteriores Fic´s este es el tercero que hago, lo he mejorado con respecto a los anteriores espero que les guste y espero sus Review, volveré a reescribir los anteriores para mejorarlos y que les guste mas.**

**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima, uso sus personajes sin afán de lucro.**

**Por ultimo agradecer a mi asesora, Aoi uzu, la cual me ha ayudado a mejorar mi manera de escribir y a perfeccionar la historia, espero que les guste. **

**1 Capitulo:**

Era un día corriente en el instituto de Fairy tail, como era la última hora de clase nadie estaba prestando atención, en especial cierto joven peli rosado que no lo hacía, él estaba contemplando el cielo y pensó.**"dentro de una semana serán 4 años desde ese maldito accidente, mierda todo lo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa, si no fuera por mi, aun estarían vivos, joder porque me ha ocurrido esto" **al recordarlo su rostro se lleno de tristeza y una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho, en ese momento la campana sonó y lo despertó de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de su aspecto, y de inmediato intento disimularlo pero cierta rubia se percato de esta acción. Y cuando se acabo la clase ella se acerco a él.

**-**oye Natsu ¿estás bien? Te he visto muy distraído en clase, más de lo normal quiero decir, ¿te ocurre algo?**-**

**Pregunto la rubia, buscando la verdad en sus palabras, el no solía ser muy sincero, pero con ella era diferente, aunque sea un poco, ella conseguía que él le dijese la verdad.**

**-**no te preocupes estoy bien Luce.**-**

**El peli rosa respondió lo mas convincente mente posible, él no quería que ella lo viese triste, después de todo lo que le ocurrió en el pasado, necesitaba aparentar mucho con ella, a pesar de ser amigos de la infancia. Pero desde el accidente eso cambio, Natsu aprendió a ocultar mucho sus emociones, asta el punto de preocupar a sus amigos ya que no se comportaba como antes, pero ellos no le decían nada por miedo a que empeoren las cosas, esto molesto a Lucy **

**-**te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas Luce, mi nombre es Lucy, pedazo de idiota.**-**

**-**buff si que estas de mal humor, ¿acaso Loki no te da lo tuyo?**-**

**-**eres un idiota…..- dijo muy enojada... eso no te interesa, además eres el menos indicado para decirme como debo llevar una relación, tu ligas con todas la chicas con las que te encuentras y cuando llevan una semana o dos las desechas como si fuesen pañuelos, acaso te dan igual sus sentimientos, ¿acaso eres tan insensible?, aveces me pregunto porque...**-**

**La joven no pudo acabar la frase porque vio a Natsu triste, ella sabia que se había pasado un poco, después de todo ella se imaginaba que el comportamiento del peli-rosa se debía a lo que le ocurrido a sus padres.**

**-**lo siento, no debí meterme en algo tan importante como es tu relación con Loki, creo que me he pasado de la raya. Yo solo me preocupo por ti esta mañana te he visto con ojeras, ayer me dijiste que ibas a quedar con Loki, por eso supuse que te habías peleado con él o algo así, te prometo que no me volveré a hacer comentarios como esos **-** …...- dijo arrepentido por su comentario

**-**esta bien, estas disculpado, no sé como lo haces pero nunca puedo enfadarme contigo** …..-**dijo sonriendo...y con respecto a lo de Loki, ayer él me dio una excusa poco creíble y no quedo conmigo, por eso no dormí bien últimamente me evita y apenas quedamos y cuando quedamos lo noto distante, creo que vamos a romper**-**

**el joven peli rosa pudo notar en las palabras de la rubia cierto todo de tristeza y preocupación, después de todo ella y Loki llevaban 4 años saliendo, era una relación fuerte, a pesar de conocerse desde pequeños Natsu supo que no podría estar a la altura de esa relación y mucho menos después del accidente, el debía apoyar a su mejor amiga, a pesar de verla con el, pero como se dice, si amas algo déjalo libre, aunque el peli rosa no creyera esas palabras, el las cumplía.**

**-**no te preocupes todo irá bien, además tendría que ser un idiota para romper contigo, eres increíble, simpática amable y …**-**

**al escuchar todos los cumplidos que Natsu le estaba diciendo, la rubia pensó que era el momento de revelar le los sentimientos que guardaba desde hacia muchos años, pero debido al accidente y a otras cosas nunca consiguió confesárselos, a pesar de estar con Loki, en su interior ella siempre amo al peli rosa**

**-**Natsu, yo quiero decirte que...**-**

**-H**ee cerebro de carbón ya sales todos te estamos esperando date prisa.**-**

**-Y**a voy stiper idiota.**-**

**-**¿ A quien llamas striper?, cerebro de lava**-**

– Que acaso no te has visto, no la llevas puesta**- …..- **Dijo en un tono de burla

**-**Mierda pero cuando…..**-**

**Lucy al verse interrumpida por Gray se enfado con el peli negro, una vez vestido y sin que Natsu se diese cuenta, la rubia le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al peli negro.**

– Mierda ¿porque me has pegado?_**-**_

_**-**_Estaba teniendo un momento muy importante con Natsu, si no hubieses entrado habría conseguido algo, enserio tienes un don para estropear las situaciones.-

-A que viene eso, esta es la primera vez que ocurre.-

_**- - **_El otro día Juvia y tu teníais un momento romántico y lo estropeaste quitándote la ropa.**_-_**

_**-**_Ca-l-l-l-ate, ella y yo solo somos amigos-**_- …...- _**dijo muy sonrojado

**Lucy estaba muy frustrada, entre lo de Loki y el comportamiento de Natsu necesitaba aclararse la ideas, Natsu era la primera persona de la que estaba enamorada, pero ella y Loki llevaban casi 4 años juntos, por eso tenia que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban, ella necesitaba saber si lo suyo con el peli rosa tenia un posible futuro, después de todo lo ocurrido los tres salieron al encuentro del resto del grupo. **

_-_-Hola chicos por fin habéis venido.-

**Saludo efusivamente Erza Scarlet a sus compañeros recién llegados.**

**-**-Y1a era hora Salamander, tú y la coneja siempre tardáis mucho.**-**

**-**-Cállate pedazo de hierro oxidado**.-**

– pero seras…**-**

**-**-Venga chicos dejad de pelearos, acabemos bien la semana.**-**

**Como siempre Jerard intentaba calmarlos, sino su novia, Erza, los molería a palos, aunque le gustaba verla cuando se ponía seria, no podía permitir que Natsu y Gray acabaran en el hospital**

**-**A es verdad hoy es viernes, menos mal ya estamos en el fin de semana**- **…..- dijo con un suspiro el joven peli rosa

– ¿Tan perdido estas que no sabes en que día de la semana estas?**-**

**Replico la peli roja, como se conocían desde pequeños ella lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por el, a pesar de no ser hermanos se trataban como tales.**

– Algo así, como no estamos en temporada de partidos pierdo por completo la noción de los días**.-**

– Menudo capitán que tenemos, al menos juegas bien sino te molería a palos.**-**

**-**Gray-sama su ropa –…...-dijo muy sonrojada Juvia

– Pero cuando…..**-**

– Si es que no cambias Hielito**.-**

**Todos comenzaron a reír, el ambiente era agradable, desde la muerte de los padres de Natsu, él no volvió a ser el mismo, pocas veces se divertían todos juntos, en ese momento una albina de cabellos cortos, llamada Yukino, entro en escena.**

**-**¿Natsu podríamos hablar un momento?**-**

– Claro, ahora voy con ustedes chicos.**-**

**Ambos se alejaron un poco del grupo.**

**-**Natsu me gustaría que salieras conmigo** -**

**-**¿Crees que soy idiota?**-**

**-**-No entiendo porque lo dices yo…**.-**

**-**-Se perfectamente que a ti te gusta mucho Sting, ¿porque me pides salir cuando estas enamorada de él? ¿Acaso quieres darle celos?**-**

**-**-Vaya, parece que el capital del equipo de fútbol es bastante listo …..- con una mirada de resignación admitió lo que el peli rosa estaba deduciendo, tienes razón él me gusta mucho pero no es capaz de notar mis indirectas si me ve contigo se pondrá celoso y actuara, tranquilo no tienes que ser mi novio ni nada de eso solo con que nos vea unas veces juntos bastara.**-**

**En ese momento Natsu se acerco a Yukino, él se había percatado de la presencia de cierto rubio así que decidió actuar. Cogió a Yukino y le dio un beso. Todos los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos, especialmente cierta joven rubia. Cuando Natsu se separa, se giro y dijo:**

**-**-Vaya Sting que haces hay parado, parece que hayas visto un fantasma** - **…..- dijo algo burlón

**-**-Lo siento les interrumpí, ahora me voy**- **….- dijo con la voz muy quebrada

**-**Sting esto no es…**-**

**No pudo acabar la frase porque se marcho corriendo. Natsu lo siguió, a pesar de que Sting sea conocido como un ratón de biblioteca tiene buenas habilidades atléticas.**

-Espera un segundo Sting tenemos que hablar.-

**-**-Que mierda quieres que hablemos, tu eres el gran Natsu Dragoneel consigues todo lo que te propones y ahora tienes a tu lado a la persona mas importante para mi,es que acaso con eso no te basta** –**…..- dijo gritando

**-**-Aquí el idiota eres tu,** …..-**dijo con un tono molesto ya que le había recordado que podía conseguir muchas cosas pero no podía conseguir estar con Lucy porque no le has dicho que estas enamorado de ella, ¿a que le tienes miedo he?-

**-**-Acaso no lo ves, yo solo soy un ratón de biblioteca, muchos se meten conmigo, porque soy muy estudioso, ¿acaso Yukino podría estar con un tipo como yo?**-**

**En cierta forma Natsu comprendía lo que decía Sting, pero no podía permitir que otra persona siguiera sus mismos pasos, era algo que no podía tolerar**

–! Seras imbécil ¡. A ella le gustas por lo que eres, sino ya estaría con otro, ha estado intentando ponerte celoso pero eres tan idiota que no lo has visto.**-**

**-**-!No pienso seguir escuchándote!**-**

**Grito Sting, de esta manera se inicio la pelea entre los dos. En ese momento los dos se pusieron a pelear, ambos estaban muy igualados, en fuerza, no obstante Natsu tena muchísima más técnica que Sting, después de todo no era la primera vez que tenia que pelearse con alguien fuerte. Después de un rato peleando los dos acabaron en el suelo, la pelea había sido muy intensa pero a medida que paso el tiempo ambos fueron capaces de entenderse incluso de convertirse en amigos, ya que los dos compartían, un dolor similar.**

**-E**res bastante bueno rubito, deberías entrar en el club de kendo, he oído que necesitan gente, tu serias perfecto**- …..- **dijo muy animado

**-**-Jajajaja, esa es buena, puede que me lo piense, por cierto, para ser un gran deportista no eres tan estúpido y descerebrado, como la gente piensa, si te aplicaras más serias muy buen estudiante**- ….-** dijo en un tono divertido

**- **-Jajaajaja tienes razón.**-**

**Ambos se levantaron y se dieron la mano. En ese momento todo el grupo de Natsu llego al lugar de la pelea.**

**-**-Hey Salamander ¿ya acabaste de jugar? nos tenemos que ir**.-**

-Si ya acabe, por cierto Sting, deberías de ir a hablar con Yukino en este momento**-**

**-**tienes razón-

**En ese momento apareció Yukino, la cual había seguido a los amigos de Natsu para ver que había ocurrido ente Natsu y Sting, al verlo ella se asusto, estaba algo maltrecho, con unas cuantas heridos, al igual que Natsu, los dos tenían un ojo morado. Al verlo así salio corriendo hacia el**

– ! Sting ¡ ¿estás bien? Esto es por mi culpa yo no quería que esto pasara yo...**-**

**No pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento Sting la abrazo, ella se quedo sorprendida por su acción, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.**

-No te preocupes estoy bien, esto no es tu culpa, en realidad es mía, si hubiese tenido el valor de decirte lo que sentía por ti esto no habría pasado, yo tenia miedo de que nuestra amistad se estropease, ademas yo no puedo competir con los chicos con los que has salido, todos ellos tienen muy buena forma física mientras yo solo soy un ratón de biblioteca**-**

**Sting por fin estaba confesando todo lo que se había guardado para si, gracias al encuentro con Natsu por fin había conseguido el valor suficiente para confesarse a Yukino, la cual estaba sorprendida por las palabras del rubio.**

**-** Sting, es verdad que he estado con muchos chicos, en todos ellos he buscado a una persona que me comprendiera y que viese mi personalidad y que me comprendiera, pero ellos solo venían a mi por mi cuerpo, nunca encontré lo que buscaba, pero cuando tuve aquella relación tan desastrosa con Rogue tu estuviste a mi lado en todo momento, en ese momento me di cuenta que lo que estuve siempre buscando lo tenia justo a mi lado, por eso he intentando atraerte, pero como era la primera vez que tenia que atraer a un chico, las cosas se complicaron y me ha salido mal**-**

**Al escucharla Sting sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sin previo aviso se acerco a su rostro y la beso, al principio fue algo torpe, pero poco ha poco la pasión se apodero de los dos y tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire.**

_-Yukino te quiero-_

_-Yo también-_

**Todo el grupo de Natsu vio la escena desde lejos desde lejos. En especial el peli-rosa, en su interior deseaba que lo mismo le ocurriera con la persona que mas amaba, pero eso no podía ser, ella era su mejor amiga y tenia novio así que estaba prohibido. Después de eso se marcharon a sus casa, durante el camino todos iban hablando animadamente a excepción de Natsu quien estaba algo ausente.**

_-_Oye Gajeel el otro día te metiste de golpes con Droy y Yet no sera por que ellos iban detrás de Levy no?- …..- dijo de manera irónica

-Cállate Frosty, tienes suerte de que la enana hoy no haya venido si te hubiese escuchado decir es tontería se habría reído de mi.-

-Vaya pero si te has picado, pero si no te importa porque estas viniendo por este camino, ahora íbamos a ver a Levy, acaso estas preocupado por ella?-

-Esto no..ono es…..toy. preoc…up.p.a..do- …...- dijo muy sonrojado

-Gajeel, deberías admitir tus sentimientos por ella de una vez.- …..- menciono Jerard muy seguro de los sentimientos del joven peli negro.

**Al decirlo todos comenzaron a reír debido a la cara de Gajeel la cual estaba mas roja que el cabello de Erza, gray se dio cuenta de que el peli rosa estaba distraído.**

-¡Hey Natsu¡ ¿porque no te estás riendo de Gajeel? -

**Este no le respondió, estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos. al verlo en ese estado todos pararon de reír y el ambiente se volvió tenso. Lucy dio un paso para acercase a el pero en ese momento reacciono**  
-Lo siento chicos acabo de recordar que tengo una cita, y estoy algo tarde me marcho –...- dijo intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible

T**odos se quedaron algo tensos, desde la muerte de los padres de Natsu el nunca volvió a ser el mismo, dejo de sonreír de verdad, siempre fingía y nunca lloro la muerte de sus padres, eso era lo más importante, su interior podía estar rompiéndose y ellos no podían hacer nada.**

-Espera Natsu ya es hora de ….-

**En ese momento Erza junto con Jerard detuvieron a Gray, para evitar que dijese algo inapropiado.**  
-No te preocupes Natsu, ve con cuidado-...-dijo Erza sonriente.

**Gray se zafo del agarre de la pelirroja un poco enojado**

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? Sabes que solo estaba mintiendo- …...- espeto enfadado

-¿Que crees que no me doy cuenta? Pero será mejor que lo dejemos así, no podemos ayudarlo si él no se quiere ayudar, si lo presionamos solo conseguiremos que se aleje mas de nosotros y eso es lo último que todos queremos.-

-Pero eso….- …..- no pudo acabar por que la rubia lo interrumpió

-Erza tiene razón, solo podemos esperar a que Natsu reaccione, -

**Respondió la rubia de todos ellos era la que mas sufría con esa situación, decirlo todos observaron como su mirada se llenaba de lagrimas.**

-De todos nosotros, tu eres la que más sufre, ¿verdad Lucy?-

-No te preocupes, se que algún día el Natsu que conocimos volverá a nuestro lado-...- dijo con esperanza.

_**Una hora después en el bar de Cana.**_

"Mierda por que no dejo de pensar en la muerte de mis padres, es algo que no abandona mi cabeza por mucho que lo ignore, necesito desahogarme, creo que esa chica servirá"

**Natsu no se encontraba en su mejor momento el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres se acercaba y necesitaba estar distraído, por ese motivo durante esa semana empezaría a salir compulsiva mente con chicas, las utilizaría para satisfacerse y luego las dejaría, pero en esa ocurriría algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Debido a los acontecimientos de ayer Natsu se fue a ligar al bar de Cana, consiguió ligar con una chica impresionante, bebieron se lo pasaron bien y Natsu se la llevo a su casa, cuando llegaron siguieron bebiendo y acabaron acostándose, a la mañana siguiente el peli rosa se despertó, a su lado encontró una nota, en la que ponía:**

"**Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero tengo novio, si quieres repetir llámame él nunca se enterara, he puesto mi numero si quieres llamarme, un beso"**

**Al acabar de leer la nota, Natsu la rompió y tiro los restos en la basura, acto seguido se fue a duchar y desayuno, mientras lo hacia vio como su gato, Happy, entraba en la sala.**

– Hola Happy ¿donde has estado?

–!Ayeee!.

**Natsu sabia que su gato era muy particular, tenia un pelaje azul y en vez de maullar soltaba un sonido muy peculiar, él le tenia mucho afecto a su mascota, después de todo es uno de los pocos recuerdos que le queda de sus padres. Después de desayunar le puso un plato con un pescado a Happy, en ese momento el móvil del Natsu sonó, había recibido un mensaje de Gray, en el que le decía que lo llamara. Sin dudarlo marco su numero para saber que quería**

– _Por fin contestas el teléfono flamita, que paso acaso estabas con una chica?_

– _Acaso eres adivino o que? Bueno dejando eso de lado para que querías que te llamara?_

– _Ayer fuimos a ver a Levy, ya esta curada de su resfriado, para celebrarlo todos vamos a ir a comer y luego veremos una película, te apuntas?_

– _Claro no hay problemas a que hora nos encontramos?_

– _Nos reuniremos todos en el restaurante del viejo Makarow a eso de las 14:30, por cierto ¿sabes algo de Lucy?_

– _¿A caso a ocurrido algo?_

– _No lo sabemos ayer ella quedo con Loki, le dijo a Erza y a Levy que las llamaría después de quedar con él, ya sabes para hablar de sus cosas, pero no las llamo, estamos algo preocupados, ¿podrías pasarte a verla antes de venir?_

– _Claro no hay problema ya nos vemos a la hora de la comida, adiós Frosty._

– _Adiós cerebro de carbón._

**Cuando acabo de hablar con Gray, Natsu se quedo pensado en lo que le había dicho sobre Lucy, él estaba convencido de que había ocurrido algo entre ella y Loki, así que después de despedirse de Happy se dirigió a casa de la rubia. Por suerte para él las dos casa estaban juntas. Como de costumbre, él entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Lucy, debido a su habilidad atlética podía escalar el muro sin dificultades, cuando entro a la habitación de la rubia la imagen que vio lo dejo sin palabras, Lucy estaba acostada en su cama, aun llevaba puesta la ropa de ayer, se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta de que había rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había ocurrido, ella y Loki habían roto, por una parte se sintió feliz de que ella ya no estuviese con él, en el fondo de su alma tenia una pequeña esperanza de salir con ella, pero por otro lado se sentía mal, verla triste era algo que siempre le rompía el corazón, se acerco a ella y con su mano derecha limpio los restos de lagrimas que aun tenia en su rostro, esta acción hizo que la rubia se despertara.**

– Buenos días ...- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

– Hola Natsu, que haces en mi cuarto?

– Gray me llamo hace un roto, me dijo que viniera a verte porque Erza y Levy estaban preocupadas por ti, no las llamaste ayer. –

– Natsu lo que a pasado es que... –

– Loki y tu habéis roto verdad? –

– Como lo sabes? –

– Lo he deducido, el comentario que hiciste ayer fue el primer indicio, luego cuando Gray me dijo que Erza y Levy estaban preocupadas por que no las llamaste fue el segundo indicio, y por ultimo cuando he entrado me di cuenta de que llevabas la misma ropa que ayer y en tu rostro aun habían marcas de lagrimas. –

– Impresionante, le verdad es que has acertado, ayer cuando quedamos me contó que Aries su amiga de la infancia, había vuelto a Magnolia hace unas semanas, ella y el empezaron ha verse para recordar los viejos tiempos y los dos se enamoraron, Loki me dijo que antes de hacer nada con ella tenia que cortar conmigo, me dijo que me respetaba mucho como para ponerme los cuernos, por ese motivo prefiero hacerlo cara a cara. –

– Lo siento mucho Lucy, no se como hacer que te sientas mejor. –

– Tranquilo con que estés a mi lado sera suficiente – ...-dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa.

– Bueno sera mejor que te vayas a duchar y a cambiarte, a las dos y media hemos quedado con los chicos para celebrar que Levy ya este recuperada. –

– Vale en un momento estoy lista. –

– Yo te esperare abajo mientras preparo el desayuno-

– No hace falta –

– Si que hace falta seguro que ayer no cenaste nada ¿verdad? –

**Lucy iba a responder pero en ese preciso instante sus tripas sonaron, esto la hizo sonrojarse mucho, de inmediato se metió en el baño, Natsu contemplo la escena con una sonrisa. Después de media hora Lucy bajo a desayunar, Natsu preparo Café con leche acompañado de unos sanwiches de queso y jamón, ademas hizo zumo de naranja, el preferido de Lucy. Después del desayuno empezaron hablar del ultimo capitulo de One Piece, sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les paso volando, por suerte, Natsu se puso una alarma en el móvil para que le avisara de la hora para salir con tiempo y no llegar tarde, pero antes de salir.**

– Lucy antes de irnos quiero hacer algo ¿puedes cerrar los ojos un momento? –

– Esta bien. –

**La rubia estaba algo nerviosa, debido a los acontecimientos de ayer sus sentimientos hacia el peli rosa eran mas fuertes que nunca, ademas de que ella no le contó algo que le dijo Loki:**

**FLASHBACK:**

– _**Lo siento Lucy no quería que las cosas entre nosotros acabaran así, los últimos 4 años contigo han sido lo mejor, pero estoy enamorado de Aries – **_

– _**a Al menos no me has puesto los cuernos – ...-dijo la rubia con la voz muy quebrada.**_

– _**Se que lo superaras pronto, ademas tu corazón nunca fue mio – **_

– _**De que estas hablando – ...-interrogo la rubia.**_

– _**Desde el principio siempre he sabido que estabas enamorada de Natsu, ¿me equivoco? – **_

_**Lucy no pudo contestar, Loki tenia razón, ella no podía enfadarse con él, a pesar de eso estuvo a su lado los últimos cuatro años. Por una parte estaba enfadado por haber perdido tanto tiempo con Loki, si no hubiesen salido a lo mejor ella y Natsu ahora estarían juntos y pudiera haber evitado que Natsu cambiara tanto y por otro lado se alegraba que Loki encontrara alguien que si aceptara sus sentimientos.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK:**

**Después de recordar lo ocurrido ayer algo la saco de su trance,al darse cuanta de que la había sacado de sus pensamientos se quedo helada, Natsu la estaba abrazando, hacia casi cuatro años que no estaban tan cerca como en este momento , después de superar el shock respondió el abrazo, los dos disfrutaban en silencio del abrazo. Lucy estaba embobada, no quería apartarse de Natsu, al sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, el olor de su colonia y la manera en que ejercía presión para estar juntos hacían que sus piernas fallaran, por parte de Natsu, el sentimientos era aun mas intenso, el olor a vainilla de Lucy siempre lo tranquilizaba,el tacto suave de su piel , hacían que su corazón se acelerara, y para rematar la situación podía sentir los pechos de Lucy ademas de sus latidos, a pesar de estar algo nerviosos se tranquilizo y pudo disfrutar del abrazo. Después de un rato los dos salieron de su trance, ambos estaban algo sonrojados, durante todo el camino no dijeron ni una palabra, ya que no hacia falta, gracias al abrazo de Natsu, la rubia se sintió mejor. Una vez llegaron al restaurante Fairy Tail, uno de sus preferidos, se encontraron con su grupo de amigos.**

– Que raro habéis llegado a la hora acordada a pasado algo? – ...-dijo Erza algo preocupada por su amiga

– No te preocupes estoy bien, se que tu y Levy tenis muchas preguntas, pero lo primero es comer luego os lo cuento – ...-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

– Esta bien. Venga chicos vamos a comer.

**Todos los presentes aceptaron la orden encantados, durante la comida todos hablaban y reían animadamente, incluso Natsu que aveces no estaba centrado, en ese momento estaba divirtiéndose, todos sus amigos se percataron de la actitud del peli rosa, sabían que algo había ocurrido entre él y Lucy, así que Erza y Jerard acordaron que una vez acabaran de comer se los llevarían por separado y les preguntarían que es lo que ha ocurrido, los chicos se llevarían a Natsu al bar de Cana para hablar mas tranquilos y las chicas se llevarían a Lucy a casa de Erza, ya que era cercana del restaurante.**

– Bueno nos vemos por la tarde, les toca elegir una película para ver, pero no vuelvan ha escoger una de esas películas sentimentales, esta vez nos toca una película divertida. ...- le dijo Jerard a su novia.

– Esta bien no te preocupes elegiremos algo divertido, bueno nos vemos a las siete en el cine del centro comercial Sabertooth – ...-acto seguido se dieron una beso como despedida.

– **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000 – **

**En el bar de Cana:**

– Ya es hora de que nos cuentes que ha ocurrido entre tu y la coneja – ...- dijo Gajeel muy animado.

– No se de lo que estas hablando – ...- dijo Natsu intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

– Te crees que somos idiotas cerebro de carbón, ella esta muy contenta, eso no debería de pasar ya que nos contó que había cortado con Loki en teoría debería de estar muy mal cuatro años de relación dejan huella –

**La respuesta de Gray había dejado a Natsu entre la espada y la pared, sabia que no podría escapar así que decidió decirles lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.**

**Simultáneamente en casa de Erza:**

– ¡Que Natsu y tu se abrazaron! ...- gritaron las amigas de Lucy ante la inesperada respuesta.

– Tan poco es para ponerse así – respondía algo sonrojada la rubia

– Lu-chan esto es increíble, casi después de cuatro años es la primera vez que Natsu realiza una muestra de afecto tan importante – ...- dijo muy emocionada Levy.

– Lucy, Levy tiene mucha razón, desde el maldito accidente Natsu se ha vuelto muy frio y apenas sonreía de verdad, y se alejo mucho de ti, creo que esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando para recuperar al viejo Natsu – ...-dijo Erza con algo de esperanza.

– Lo siento pero yo no lo veo asi, Natsu en este momento solo me ve como a su mejor amiga, cosa que pienso yo de él, si me arriesgo podría perder lo para siempre y nunca recuperaríamos a su anterior yo – ...- dijo de manera muy triste la Heartfilia.

– Juvia piensa que estas utilizando tu amistad con Natsu como excusa, Juvia cree que tienes miedo de que el no este enamorado de ti y de que si sales con él te conviertas en una chica mas –

**Las palabras que había dicho la peli azul dejaron al resto sin palabras, había dado en el clavo, después de todo ella estaba estudiando para ser psicóloga, es normal que en el tema de las emociones acierte siempre.**

– Juvia tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho, a lo mejor debería esperar un poco mas para hacer mi movimiento, la semana que viene es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padre de manera que Natsu empezara a salir compulsiva mente con chicas, no seria el mejor momento para decirle lo que siento –

**Lo que había dicho Lucy era muy cierto, pero no sabían que la semana próxima algo muy interesante ocurriría.**

**De vuelta en el bar de Cana:**

**Al contarles lo ocurrido, y después de sus reacciones la atmósfera algo tensa, todos sabían que era lo que debía hacer Natsu pero no fueron capaces de decírselo, al igual que Lucy había utilizado la excusa de su amistad para no intentar nada, pero ni el mismo se lo creía, de manera que dejaron el tema y se levantaron para dirigirse al cine.**

**Después de reunirse en el cine decidieron ver la película Scary Movie 5, todos se divirtieron y se lo pasaron bien. Después de ver la pelicular todos se fueron a sus casas ya que era algo tarde. Natsu acompaño a Lucy a su casa, Jerard lo imito y acompaño a Erza, al ser algo tarde, Gajeel y Gray acompañaron a Juvia y a Levy a sus casas. Como las dos vivían algo alejadas la una de la otra, rápidamente se quedaron en ambas partes a solas.**

**GRAY Y JUVIA:**

– Supongo que Lucy os ha contado lo ocurrido esta mañana con Natsu, cierto?

– Si la es que su situación es muy complicada, Juvia piensa que a lo mejor podríamos hacer algo para ayudarles.

– Lo mejor es mantenerse al margen ellos deben solucionar su problemas, si nos metemos solo podríamos empeorar las cosas.

– Juvia cree que Gray-sama tiene razón, pero hay algo que a Juvia le ronda en la cabeza.

– Y que es?

– A Juvia le gustaría saber que es lo que se siente al ser abrazada – ...-dijo una Juvia muy sonrojada por sus palabras.

– Acaso nunca te han dado un abrazo? – ...-pregunto incrédulo Gray.

– La verdad es que no, mis padres adoptivos nunca fueron cariñosos conmigo y como no he tenido novio no se que es lo que se siente. - ...- respondió Juvia con cierto tono de tristeza.

"**Mierda Lucy tenia razón, siempre la jodo en momentos como estos, solo me queda una opción"**

– S...i.i.i. q.u.u.i. .e.r. , yo p..u.u..ue.e.. dar. ..e. u..un a..ab.r. – …-dijo Gray muy avergonzado de si mismo.

– Harías eso por mi? – ...- pregunto Juvia con una mirada increíblemente tierna.

**Al ver esa mirada, Gray no pudo resistirse y la abrazo, el hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos le hizo darse cuenta de que Lucy y el resto de sus amigos tenían razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba enamorado de ella. Por otra parte, Juvia estaba en estado de shock, a ella también le gustaba Gray pero no quería parecer una acosadora, de manera que intentaba controlarse, pero con la excusa del abrazo pudo acercarse aun mas a él.**

– La verdad es que se siente muy bien – ...-dijo Gray un poco mas calmado.

– Tienes razón –

**Poco a poco los dos hundieron sus caras en el hueco del cuello del otro, ambos aspiraban el aroma del otro, esto hizo que el abrazo se intensificara aun mas, sin querer Juvia rozo con sus labios el cuello de Gray, este al notarlo imito la acción, poco a poco los dos fueron dejando un sendero de pequeños roces en sus cuellos, ambos llegaron a la comisura de los labios del otro, antes de darse su primer beso se miraron a los ojos, los dos estaban muy cerca, los dos podían notar como sus alientos se mezclaban.**

– Gray-sama yo... –

– Por favor, a partir de ahora solo llámame Gray –

**Una vez dijo eso se acerco y la beso, esta vez Juvia no estaba desprevenida y correspondió el beso inmediatamente su beso se volvió bastante salvaje y apasionado ,tanto que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.**

– Juvia te gustaría ser mi novia? –

– Claro que si – ...- respondió con una sonrisa la joven peli azul.

**Gajeel y Levy:**

**Una vez separados del grupo, Gajeel acompaño a Levy a su casa, el camino era algo incomoda desde hace tiempo que el peli negro se sentía atraído por Levy, ponía excusas para ir a verla a la biblioteca, la acompañaba a su casa cuando acababan las, el no quería admitir lo que sentía por ella delante de sus amigos, el gran Gajeel enamorado de una chica, no le disgustaba la idea pero prefería seguir siendo un tipo duro, ademas no podía decirlo sus sentimientos a la peli azul porque ella ya tenia a dos tipos que iban detrás suya, Doy y Yet, el otro día se peleo con ellos porque se entero de que habían hecho una apuesta de haber cual de los dos conseguía salir con ella antes, el premio era su virginidad, al enterarse de esto Gajeel se cabreo mucho y los destrozo, una de las cosas que mas amaba de Levy era su bondad y él no quería que desapareciera por uno idiotas. Mientas pensaba en todo eso la peli azul llamo su atención con una pregunta.**

– Gajeel, quiero saber algo ¿ porque le has dado una paliza a Yet y a Droy.? – ….- dijo con un tono serio.

– …... –

**el peli negro estaba contra la espada y la pared ¿como saldrá de esta?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a mis seguidores y a los que han puesto mi historia en favoritos, espero que le numero de seguidores aumente.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Fairy Tail y de su autor Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 3:**

**El joven peli negro se quedo mudo, ella lo miraba intensamente, intentando comprender el porque de sus acciones.**

– **R**esponde de una vez, por que los golpeaste –

– Porque se lo merecían son un par de idiotas –

– Eso no es una respuesta quiero saber porque has maltratado a dos de mis amigos –

– ¿Amigos? Deberías saber quien es tu verdadero amigo, ellos no lo son, solo son un par de mujeriegos cabrones –

– Sigues sin responderme Gajeel –

– Quieres saber la verdad?, ellos hicieron una apuesta para ver cual de los dos conseguía salir contigo el primero y y como premio se habían jugado tu virginidad – ...-dijo Gajeel bastante enfadado.

– ¿Que? Soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hago, ademas porque tienes que estar metiéndote en mi vida, siempre me llamas enana, sabiendo lo que me molesta, vienes a verme diciendo que necesitas ayuda con tus deberes, y aveces eres tierno, porque haces todo esto, no paras de confundirme y no se lo que me pasa no puedo parar de pensar en porque me haces todo esto, dime porque siempre me confundes? – ...-dijo la peli azul con tono de enfado y desesperación.

– Levy yo no... –

– ¿Tu no que? Estoy cansada de intentar entenderte acaso soy un juguete con el que te diviertes para pasar el rato, ¿sabes? Debería de aceptar salir con Yet, el otro día me lo pido y no le conteste –

– ¿Estas de broma? ¿Incluso sabiendo lo que han hecho saldrás con él? – ...-dijo el peli negro con ira.

– Si lo pienso hacer , acaso me vas a detener? –

– Si hace falta te detendré –

Levy intento marcharse corriendo pero Gajeel la detuvo enseguida.

– Suéltame el brazo idiota –

– No pienso hacerlo –

– Acaso tienes un motivo para hacerlo? –

– Si, el motivo es que yo yo... –

– Ni siquiera eres capaz de decírmelo no pienso es... – ...-no pudo acabar porque Gajeel la beso

– Yo nunca he sido de mostrar mis sentimientos, mi madre murió cuando era pequeño y mi padre trabaja en el extrajeron, por eso nunca he mostrado mis sentimientos al estar solo me acostumbre a eso.

– ¿Crees que con eso basta? ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que tu me has hecho sufrir? **– ...-dijo Levy con lagrimas en sus ojos.**

**En ese momento el peli negro volvió a besar la, a diferencia del primer beso este se alargo mas**.

– A caso es lo mejor que puedes hacer – ….-dijo Levy entre jadeos, debido a la falta de aire.

– Claro que no pero antes de pasar a mas quiero decirte que desde hace bastante tiempo, yoyoy estooooyyy eee..ee.n.n. . ..oo.r.r..aa..ddo d...e.e. tt.i.i.i. – ...-dijo tartamudeando.

**Al escucharlo, Levy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

– Por fin eres capaz de decirme lo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti –

**Después de eso los dos continuaron el camino cogidos de la mano. A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas se reunieron en casa de Lucy para comentar lo ocurrido ayer, ya que Juvia y Levy nada mas llegar a su casa enviaron mensajes a todos los del grupo para contarles.**

– Menos mal que Gajeel puedo decirte sus verdaderos sentimientos, me alegro mucho por ti Lecy-chan – ...-dijo Lucy muy emocionada por la noticia.

– **G**racias Lu-chan, la verdad es que no podría estar mas feliz. –

– Juvia se alegra de que Levy por fin este con Gajeel, lo conozco desde que eramos pequeños y nunca lo vi interesarse por un chica, pero contigo fue diferente, disimuladamente siempre le preguntaba a Juvia que hacías en la biblioteca y cuando te enfermaste paso todo el día preocupado. –

– ¿De verdad?, a partir de ahora me esforzare en ser una buena novia por cierto Juvia me alegro de que por fin estés saliendo con Gray – ...-dijo la peli azul de cabellos cortos.

– Gracias la verdad es que la espera ha valido la pena. –

– Bueno chicas para celebrarlo he preparado una tarta de queso, vamos a comerla – ...- dijo la rubia muy animada.

– Siiiii! – ...-respondieron todas al unisono.

**Mientras tanto, los chicos lo celebraban a su manera. Debido a una pequeña discusión entre Gajeel y Gray, la cual trababa de cual de sus novias era mas dulce, decidieron hacer un partido de fútbol para saber cual de los dos ganaba, pero quedaron en empate.**

– Han hecho un buen partido, pero sera mejor que se cambien, no querrán presentarse delante de sus novias sudados ¿no? – ...- dijo Jerard esperando ver como reaccionaban.

**Al decirlo los dos se levantaron y se fueron corriendo hacia sus casa para cambiarse.**

– Frosty y ese trozo de hierro oxidado no cambian, seguro que les ira bien – ...-dijo Natsu con algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

– Natsu ¿estas bien? Estas algo apagado –

– la verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en el abrazo que le di a Lucy, ayer, no quiero complicar las cosas ahora lo mejor es que me aleje de ella un tiempo – ...-dijo el peli rosa con una voz triste.

– Natsu lo único que haces es huir, si haces eso puedes dañar también a Lucy –

– ¿te crees que no lo se? Prefiero que se enfade conmigo antes que hacerla llorar, no quiero que ella sea otra de las chicas con las que salgo, quiero que sea algo mas –

– si decides esperar a madurar podrías perder la otra vez ¿estas dispuesto a eso? –

– si, si con ello consigo ser mejor para ella ademas solo sera esta semana, necesito estar solo, eso es todo –

– espero que durante esta semana no ocurra algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir –

– …... –

**Natsu se quedo sin palabras, Jerard tenia razón, debía de dejar de huir, pero aun no era el momento, de camino a su casa empezó a recordar todo lo relacionada con el accidente como si intentase recordar algo que olvido**

**Flashback 4 años atras:**

**Las clases en el instituto ya habían acabado, por esa época los amigos del peli rosa estaban separados en algunas clases, coincidía con la mayoría, pero la única persona con la que no tenia ninguna clase era su amiga de la infancia Lucy, el peli rosa se divertía con sus amigos, pero al no estar la rubia en su grupo se entristecía, todos sus amigos sabian el motivo de su tristeza, pero el unico que no se daba cuanta era Natsu , él les dijo que se sentía así porque estaba separado de Lucy, pero no entendía porque solo le ocurría eso con ella, Erza le aclaro que lo que le pasaba era que estaba enamorado de ella, todos sus amigos le dieron la razón, a un principio no les hizo caso, pero poco ha poco las palabras de Erza cogieron fuerza y Natsu por fin acepto que estaba enamorado de ella, por este motivo cuando se renuncian todos, él intentaba no estar a solas con Lucy, ya que se ponía muy nervioso y hacia le ridícula delante de ella, en una ocasión resbalo y cayo encima de ella, quedando en una postura algo comprometida, cuando esto ocurría Natsu se sentía de lo peor, ya que hacer el ridículo delante de la persona que te gusta es algo horrible. A pesar de su intento de alegarse de ella, sus sentimientos no se lo permitían y cuando se encontraban después de las clases la reacción de Natsu era algo diferente. Desde que están separados de las clases, él siempre la espera a la salida del instituto para volver juntos a casa, cosa que nunca había hecho, él siempre volvía por su cuenta, pero este año todo iba a cambiar**

– Luuuuuuucyyyyyy – ...-dijo el peli rosa con una gran sonrisa, mientras veia como su amiga rubia venia a su encuentro.

– Hola Natsu ¿que tal las clases? –

– Aburridas a pesar de estar con el resto, no es lo mismo sin ti – ...-dijo guiñando su ojo derecho.

– No...n.n.o..n.o... digas tonterías, pero la verdad es que sin el resto mis clases también son aburridas – ...- dijo la rubia con un leve sonrojo-

– La verdad es que te hecho de menos, cuando estábamos en las mismas clases me divertía mandándote papelitos durante la clase –

– Natsu estas algo raro, se puede saber que te ocurre – pregunto Lucy con mucha curiosidad.

– ¿Por que lo dices? –

– No se como describirlo, espera creo que ya se que te ocurre, a ti te gusta alguien ¿no? –

– Q...u.u.u.e.e.e.e? Eee.e. es mentira – ...-dijo Natsu muy sonrojado

– Lo sabia hay una chica que te gusta ¿verdad? Se te notaba, estas mas contento de lo habitual, venga dime quien es –

– No te lo pienso decir –

– Moooo Natus no seas malo, dímelo tengo curiosidad – ...-dijo Lucy poniendo una cara muy tierna, a la cual Natsu no se podía resistir.

– Esta bien te lo diré, la persona que me gusta e... –

**Natsu no pudo acabar la frase porque en ese momento un joven de cabellos Naranja los interrumpió.**

– Hey Lucy se te olvido tu libreta en la clase, toma –

– Muchas gracias Loki – dijo contenta la rubia**, **

**En ese momento la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla, al chico de cabellos naranja, Natsu al ver esto se quedo frio, acaso había llegado tarde, a lo mejor estar separados en clases diferentes han hecho que Lucy conociera a un chico con el que ser novios, estaba en un trance emocional, despertó debido a que la rubia comenzó ha hablarle.**

– He Natus estas bien te has quedado en blanco – ...-dijo algo preocupada la rubia.

– Tranquila solo estaba pensando en algo no tiene importancia, por cierto no me presentas a tu amigo? –

– Pero que descuidada que soy, Natsu él un amigo que he hecho en clase de economía, se llama Loki. –

– Valla ¿tu eres Natsu? Lucy no para de hablarme de ti, es un placer – ...- dijo él estrechándole la mano.

– Igualmente, la verdad es que Lucy no me había dicho que tuviera novio – ...-dijo con un toque de amargura, que solo pudo notar Loki.

– ¡Natsu! él y yo solo somos amigos nada mas – ….-respondió la chica de ojos chocolate muy sonrojada.

– A mi no me importaría ser tu novio – ...-dijo Loki en un tono pícaro.

– ¡Loki por favor ! – ...-dijo la rubia aun mas sonrojada.

**Ante esa escena Natsu notaba en su pecho un dolor muy fuerte, se sentia celoso de que otro chico hiciera reir a Lucy, sabia que no aguantaria ver esa escena mucho rato y si tenia que acompañar a Lucy a su casa habian probabilidades de que él fuera con ellos, y no podria soportar ver eso, de manera que dio una excusa para marcharse y no acompañar a Lucy a su casa**

– **A**cabo de recordar de que tengo algo que hacer me tengo que ir **–**

**Ya estaba de espaldas para marcharse pero la rubia lo detuvo con unas palabras.**

– Pero Natsu ¿no volvemos a casa juntos? – ….-dijo Lucy poniendo esa cara tierna a la cual Natsu no podía resistirse.

– Lo siento Lucy, esto es algo importante para mi y casi lo olvido, ¿no te puede acompañar Loki? – ….-respondió el peli rosa sin girarse a mirar a Lucy.

–¿ El motivo por el que te vas es porque tiene algo que ver con la chica que te gusta? –

– A lo mejor, bueno me marcho – …- dijo el peli rosa con la voz algo triste.

**Sin esperar a la despedida él se marcho corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, este acto dejo sorprendida a la rubia.**

– Lucy si quieres puedo acompañarte yo –

– No hace falta – ….-dijo la rubia algo triste.

– Lucy deberías de hablar con Natsu de tus sentimientos, el se ha pensado que tu estas enamorada de mi –

– Tu crees? No lose el me ha dicho que le gusta una chica, creo que no tengo posibilidades, para que una chica impresione de esa manera a Natsu tiene que ser increíble, no se si podría competir contra ella –

– Lucy no seas idiota es evidente que esa chica eres tu –

– Gracias por animarme eres un buena amigo –

– Bueno es lo que me toca, después de todo ya me rechazaste, bueno yo también me voy adiós Lucy –

– Ve con cuidado Loki –

**Después de lo sucedido Lucy volvió a casa pensando en lo ocurrido, pero como no conseguía sacar nada en claro, llamo a Erza, Levy y Juvia. Una vez que llegaron a casa de Lucy, ella les contó lo que había ocurrido al salir del instituto.**

– Lu-chan no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de que Natsu esta enamorado de ti, era mu y evidente para todos –

– Levy tiene razón, todos lo sabíamos desde que comenzó el curso –

– !LO SABIAIS DESDE HACE 5 MESES¡ ¿y no me habías dicho nada? – ...-dijo la rubia muy sorprendida.

– Juvia creía que Lucy lo sabia y que a ella también le gustaba Natsu –

– Lu-chan creíamos que a ti también te gustaba Natsu, pero que no le decías nada por miedo a que vuestra amistad se viera afectada por si salia mal –

– La verdad es que Natsu me gusta desde hace algún tiempo – ...-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

– Creo que deberías hablar con él de esto –

– Tienes razón Erza,lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora es cambiar de tema,ahora que lo recuerdo el otro día te vio con un chico de cabellos azules muy guapo quien es? –

– Es un chico que va conmigo a las clases de defensa personal, se llama Jerard. – ...-dijo algo sonrojada.

– Juvia piensa que a Erza le gusta ese chico –

– Nnonoonon e.e.s.s.s cciicerto – ...-dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa.

– Jajaja Erza se ha puesto nerviosa, creo que demasiado estáis saliendo verdad?

**Al escucharlo Erza no respondió, Levy había dado en el clavo todas las chicas se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la peli roja**

– Moooo Erza porque no nos lo has contado antes?

– Es que solo llevamos dos semanas no quería decirlo porque no es algo serio –

– Bueno que nos lo haya ocultado da igual, lo que queremos saber es asta donde habéis llego, te ha besado? Habéis ido a algún hotel a bueno ya me entiendes –

**Al escuchar las palabras de Levy, Erza se imagino lo que había dicho, se pudo tan roja que se desmayo de la emoción.**

– Juvia piensa que Levy debería de dejar de leer tanta novela erótica, miara lo que le ha pasado ha Erza –

– Tranquilas no le he dicho nada tan terrible, ademas juzgando la cara que tiene ahora seguro que se lo esta imaginando – ...-dijo la chica de cabellos cortos y azules, con una sonrisa divertida.

**Las chicas miraron a Erza, la cual tenia una sonrisa algo pervertida, en la cual se le escapaba algo de salida. Simultáneamente a esa conversación Natsu llego a su casa, estaba tan triste que subió a su cuarto sin saludar a sus padre, Igneel se preocupo al verlo así, pero su esposa le recomendó que esperara, pero después de 4 horas el padre del peli rosa subió a ver como estaba**

– Natsu habré la puerta tu madre esta preocupada, desde que has llegado del instituto no has comido y te has encerrado, vamos habré la puerta y hablemos – ...-dijo Igneel, el padre de Natsu.

**Igneel estaba parado delante de la puerta, de repente se oyó el ruido del pestillo de la habitación y pudo entrar.**

– Dios Natsu has estado llorando, déjame adivinar que ha ocurrido, es algo que tiene relación con Lucy verdad? –

– ¿Pero como lo has sabido? –

– Natsu hijo mio, se como miras a Lucy es evidente que te has enamorado de ella y si lloras es por dos posibles razones, la primera es que te ha rechazado, y la segunda es que te has enterado de que tiene novio. –

– Papa eres increíble, no por nada eres uno de los detectives mas reconocidos de Magnolia, has acertado a ella parece que le gusta un chico de su clase y yo no he podido decirle que me gusta – ….-dijo triste el peli rosa.

– Natsu es imposible que le guste, he visto como te mira a ti y es evidente que tu le gustas también, pero necesitan un poco de ayuda –

– Esta bien mañana quedare con ella y le diré lo que siento por ella, si acepta mis sentimientos me gustaría tener algo para darle –

– Creo que ya sabes que vas a darle ¿no? –

– Si pero necesito tu ayuda –

– Cuenta con ello – ...-dijo Igneel con una sonrisa.

**Y de esta manera padre he hijo se prepararon para llevar a cabo su plan. **

– Vaya Natsu por fin estas de mejor humor, venga tienes que comer algo me preocupa tu salud ...– dijo la madre de Natsu con un tono característico de una madre preocupada.

– Tranquila mama, en la cena recuperare lo que no he comido al medio día, me voy que tengo cosas que hacer –

**Natsu les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres y salio disparado de casa.**

– Cariño nuestro hijo sera un buen hombre – ...-dijo con emoción la madre del peli rosa

– Lo se –

**¿dejaran REVIEW´S? Espero sus comentarios y que les guste la historia, gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 4**

**Después de salir corriendo de su casa, Natsu fue a ver a Gray, aunque se llevaran a palos ambos eran muy buenos amigos. Cuando llego toco al timbre para ver si estaba en casa, unos momentos después noto como alguien se acercaba a la puerta.**

– Hola Natsu ¿que haces aquí? – ….-pregunto intrigado el peli negro.

– Gray necesito tu ayuda es muy importante – ….-dijo Dragoneel con mucha determinación.

– Por la manera en que me lo pides debe ser algo extremadamente importante, vamos pasa y cuéntamelo – ….-dijo serie el peli negro.

**Una vez dentro se dirigieron al salón, una vez se sentaron Natsu comenzó a hablar.**

– Gray he decidido declararme a Lucy – ….-dijo el peli rosa muy serio.

– Vaya parece que no bromeabas con que es algo importante, ¿estás seguro de hacerlo? –

– Lo he estado pensado mucho, llevo enamorado de Lucy casi 5 meses no puedo soportarlo mas, tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella –

– Parece que has tomada una decisión, mira todos sabemos lo que tu sientes por ella, y al igual que eso también sabemos que ella siente lo mismo por ti –

– Gracias por darme ánimos, ya he decidido como declararme a ella quiero que sea especial, pero necesito tu ayuda –

– Soy todo oídos – ….-dijo con mucho interés.

– Tu eres de los pocos que coincide con Lucy en algunas clases, quiero que le digas que quiero quedar con ella mañana en la plaza del norte a eso de las 7 de la tarde –

– Esta bien, pero ¿porque no se lo dices tu mismo? – ...-pregunto intrigado

– Porque mañana voy ha estar muy ocupado preparando algunas cosas – ...-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

– Entendido, me alegro de que por fin los dos puedan estar juntos –

– Gracias –

**Después de hablar con Gray Natsu se marcho de vuelta a su casa.**

– Papa, mama ya he vuelto –

– Tranquila mama estoy mejor que nunca, ahora voy a hacer una llamada luego les cuento a ti y a papa lo que voy a preparar para Lucy –

**Natsu cogió el teléfono y llamo a una tienda que estaba en la ciudad de Crocus. Después de una rato de hablar Natsu colgó el teléfono y fue al salón a comer con sus padres.**

– Bueno ya va siendo hora de que nos cuentes que estan tramando tu y tu padre – ...-pregunto muy intrigada la madre de Natsu.

– Bueno les explico, cuando nuestra clase fue de viaje a la ciudad de Crocus hubo una cosa que me llamo la atención, en una de las tiendas, había con collar que le gusto mucho a Lucy, pero como ella no llevaba dinero no se lo pudo comprar, por desgracia yo ya me había gastado el dinero, ahora he llamado y me han dicho que aun tienen ese collar, de manera que lo he reservado, necesito que me lleven a Crocus para comprar el collar, se que es algo inesperado pero por favor lleven me mañana allí por favor – ...-dijo el peli rosa, intentando convencer a sus padres.

– Igneel ¿que te parece? – …-dijo la madre del peli rosa muy emocionada.

– Creo que nos vendrá bien saltarnos un día de trabajo si es para ayudar a nuestro hijo – ...-dijo guiñando un ojo a su esposa.

– Tienes razón, mañana no iras a clase, saldremos de aquí a las nueve de la mañana,¿de acuerdo? –

– Ayeeeee! – respondió Natsu muy contento.

– Vaya parece que nuestro pequeño Natsu ya es todo un hombre – ….-dijo la de madre de Natsu con cierta nostalgia.

– Tienes razón, mañana se confesara a Lucy, ella lo aceptara y en unos años tendremos pequeños natsu´s correteando por la casa – ….-dijo Igneel con una gran sonrisa.

– Ta.. .an.n. .co ESEseEpaara Tan.n. – …..-dijo Natsu muy avergonzado por las palabras de su padre.

**Después de la divertida cena, Natsu subió a su cuarto para descansar, una vez allí se percato de que Happy, su gato de pelaje azul, estaba dormido encima de su almohada, al verlo a si de tranquilo sonrió, se acerco y con cuidado cogió a Happy y lo dejo en su cojín.**

**Después de cambiarse se preparo para ir a dormir, en ese momento vio que la luz de la habitación de Lucy aun estaba encendida. **_**"mañana va ha ser un gran día"**_** pensó muy ilusionado el joven peli rosa. Acto seguido se fue a dormir**

**Por otro lado, la luz de la habitación de Lucy aun seguía encendida porque estaba escribiendo su novela, cuando no podía dormir porque estaba inquieta se ponía a escribir. **_**"mañana tengo que hablar con Natsu, sino no podre estar tranquila"**_

**La rubia no dejo de pensar que todo lo que le habían dicho esa tarde, sin darse cuenta el sueño empezó a apoderarse de ella, de manera que se fue a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente Lucy se despertó tarde, tuvo que salir corriendo de su casa para no llegar tarde al instituto. Después de las primeras clases llego el descanso, fue a ver a sus amigos. Cuando llego al sitio donde se reunían, se percato de que si amigo peli rosa no se encontraba.**

– Chicos ¿donde esta Natsu? – ….-pregunto la rubia muy intrigada.

– Hoy me envió un mensaje en el que me avisaba de que no vendría a clase –

– ¿Que le habrá pasado? – ….dijo la rubia muy preocupada.

– Seguro que esta bien, por cierto me dijo que quería quedar contigo Lucy, me dijo que lo esperaras a las 7 en la plaza del norte, dijo que es importante que vallas –

– ¿De verdad? ¿Y no te ha dicho para que quiere verme? – ...-pregunto la rubia intrigada.

– No, me dijo que era importante y que solo quería hablar lo contigo, bueno ya va a acabar el descanso me voy a mi clase adiós –

– Lu-chan al final Natsu se te va a declarar que emoción – ...-dijo muy alegre la peli azul.

– Lucy deberias de prepararte para a ocasión – ...dijo emocionada Erza

– No me lo puedo creer, hoy sin duda sera un día que nunca olvidare – ...-dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Después de las clases Lucy se fue a casa para prepararse. Cuando se acerco la hora del encuentro ella ya estaba lista y se dirigió hacia allí. Llego a la plaza del norte diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Cuando llego la hora.

– Moooooo porque Natsu no llega, no es normal en él retrasarse – …..-dijo con un poco de disgusto.

Saco su móvil y lo llamo, pero no lo cogía, y espero durante dos horas. Cuando eran las nueve ella seguía allí esperando, sus ojos chocolateados estaban llenos de lágrimas, Natsu la había dejado plantada, no podía creer que la persona que más le importaba en el mundo le hiciera algo tan humillante y doloroso. En ese momento apareció una persona que cambiaría su destino.

– Lucy ¿que haces aquí tan tarde? – ….-pregunto Loki intrigado.

– Loki – ….-no pudo acabar porque fue hacia el y estallo en llanto.

**Cuando se clamo le explico lo ocurrido con Natsu.**

– Lucy él no te merece, humillarte de esta manera es inaceptable, yo nunca te haria eso –

**Al escucharlo la rubia no aguanto mas y lo beso, él estaba para ella, era maduro para su edad, la quería y nunca le haría daño, de manera que se acerco a el y lo beso, ese acto se produjo por el despecho y el resentimiento que sentía por Natsu en ese momento, la calidez de Loki la desarmo y le brindo una estabilidad que necesitaba en ese momento.**

– Entonces ¿seras mi novia? – ….-pregunto esperanzado el peli naranja.

– Claro que si – …..-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

– Vamos te acompaño a casa que es muy tarde –

**De esta manera Lucy y Loki empezaron a salir, pero el motivo de que Natsu no se presentara ocurrió 3 horas antes:**

**Un todo terreno rojo iba a una velocidad muy rápida por la carretera, durante una lluvia fuerte**

– Papa ¿crees que llegaremos a tiempo? – ….-pregunto el peli rosa preocupado.

– Natsu ¿no llevas el móvil contigo? – ...-pregunto Igneel-

– Lo siento lo olvide en casa, con la emoción se me olvido cogerlo –

– No te preocupes cariño seguro que llegaremos a tiempo, ni siquiera la lluvia nos detendrá – ….-dijo con una sonrisa la madre de Natsu.

**Pero en ese preciso momento una rayo callo sobre un árbol, el cual bloqueo la carretera, Igneel intento esquivarlo pero no lo consigo, el coche se estrello contra el árbol, el choque fue tan fuerte que hizo que diera varias vueltas de campana y acabara fuera de la carretera. Después de estar casi media hora inconsciente Natsu se despertó, tenia varias heridas, en una de ella sangraba, pero eso no le preocupo, quería saber como estaban sus padre.**

– Papa, mama están ¿conscientes? – ...-pregunto con desesperación el peli rosa.

- Natsu lo importante ahora es que tu estes bien,¿ como te encuentras? – ….-pregunto Igneel con una voz algo extraña.

– Parce que mi brazo izquierdo esta roto, me duele mucho, tengo un corto pequeño en le cuello por suerte no es profundo y otros arañazos en los antebrazos, ¿pero como estas los dos? – ...-pregunto aun mas inquieto el peli rosa.

– No te preocupes por nosotros, ahora quiero que salgas del coche, la ambulancia esta de camino – ...-dijo Igneel tosiendo.

– No pienso salir del coche si no es con los dos – ….-dijo el peli rosa con mucha determinación-

– Lo siento Natsu, pero tienes que hacerlo, nosotros no podemos salir estamos atrapados– ...-dijo la madre de natsu entre lagrimas.

– Mama no es verdad porfavor no no nonno se pueden morir - ...-dijo el peli rosa llorando

**En ese momento Natsu se quito el cinturón, al estar el coche volcado, se golpeo el hombro derecho al caer, fue a rastras hacia la parte delantera y lo que vio le dejo sin respiración, el cristal delantero estaba hecho pedazos varios trozos de cristal estaba clavados en el pecho de su madre, por otro lado su padre tenia un gran pedazo de cristal clavado en la zona abdominal. el peli rosa se quedo en shock al ver la sangre de sus padres.**

– Natus por favor, sal de aquí cariño nosotros ya no podemos salir de aquí …..-dijo su madre con mucho esfuerzo y lagrimas. Si te quedas aquí y mueres que ¿pasara con Lucy?, ¿acaso quieres hacerla sufrir? tu eres el único que puede salvarse, hemos perdido mucha sangre y si intentas sacarnos tardaras demasiado y el motor explotara – … dijo su madre rompiendo en llanto.

- !Todo esto es por mi culpa¡...-grito. si no les hubiera convencido de ir a Crocus, si no hubiera decidido confesar mis sentimientos a Lucy esto no habría pasado - ...-dijo el peli rosa llorando desconsoladamente.

– Por favor hijo, no te culpes, esto ha sido un accidente, no tienes la culpa de esto ni tampoco el hecho de que le quisieras decir a Lucy lo que sientes, ahora vete y regresa con Lucy, ella calmara tu dolor. – ...dijo Igneel con lagrimas.

– !No no puedo dejarlos aqui¡ – ….-dijo con desesperación

el peli rosa se acerco he intento desabrochar los cinturones de sus padres, pero no lo conseguía, el golpe había atorado los cinturones, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Natsu se desesperaba por no poder sacarlos del coche, Igneel, miraba con impotencia los esfuerzos de su hijo, en esos momentos el padre del peli rosa capto el olor de la gasolina, sabia que el coche explotaría.

– ¡ Natsu largate de aqui ahora si mueres tu también nuestras muertes sera en vano, márchate y no vuelvas aqui ! – ...-dijo gritando Igneel con todas sus fuerzas

**El peli rosa se asusto y salio, una vez fuera del coche se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera de la carretera, justo en ese momento oyó la sirena de la ambulancia y fue a avisarles donde estaban. La ambulancia se detuvo en la parte del árbol.**

– Por favor ayúdenme, mis padres aun están en el coche – ...-dijo angustiado y llorando

– No te preocupes ahora vamos tu quédate aquí tiene que curarte. –

**En ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión, en la zona donde estaba el coche, al ver las llamas, Natsu corrió desesperadamente hacia allí.**

– Heee chico no vayas, ¡que alguien lo detenga ! – ….-grito el conductor de la ambulancia.

**Cuando Natsu llego a la zona donde estaba el coche de sus padres la escena lo destrozo, el coche estaba envuelto en llamas, algo en su interior se rompió y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el coche e intento sacar los cuerpos de sus padres, consiguió abrir la puerta pero se quemo las manos, los médicos llegaron y lo alejaron, tuvieron que cogerlo entre cuatro se resistía, golpeaba y gritaba,debido a las emociones del momento y la perdida de sangre de las heridas, hicieron que Natsu cayera inconsciente. Acto seguido se llevaron a Natsu al hospital mas cercano. Llego al hospital inconsciente, consiguieron detener el sangrado de los cortes que tenia y le pusieron el yeso en le brazo roto, como no tenia a quien llamar tuvieron que esperar a que despertara para avisar a algún familiar, lo llevaron a una habitación con varias personas, después de dos horas Natsu se despertó enloquecido, no paraba de gritar que tenia que ir a salvar a sus padres, golpeo a todo aquel que se metía en su camino, las heridas que tenia se le agravaron, ademas se le fracturo aun mas el brazo izquierdo, consiguieron atraparlo y sedarlo, pasaron tres semanas en las que estuvo en coma inducido, pero consiguieron despertarlo sin que enloqueciera, como en las otras ocasiones que se lo intento despertar. mientras estaba en coma pudo escuchar todo lo que decían los médicos de el y de sus padres, al verse inmerso en esa oscuridad lo destrozo y lo devolvió a la cruel realidad sus padres habían muerto, mientras estuvo en esa oscuridad tuvo tiempo de llorar y gritar pero no conseguía desahogarse, llego un momento en que sus lagrimas solo salían, ni siquiera escuchaba sus propios lamentos. después de tres semanas pudo despertar sin causar problemas, pero en esta vez se podía notar que el Natsu alegre y divertido había muerto, su mirada estaba vacía y reflejaba dolor y tristeza.**

– Joven ha estado en coma inducido durante tres semanas necesitamos un teléfono de contacto para llamar a sus familiares, ¿recuerda algún numero? –

– Si recuerdo varios números, ustedes llamen a mis familiares yo llamare a mis amigos –

– Entendido –

**La enfermera le acerco una silla de ruedas, debido a que al estar tres semanas dormido su cuerpo estaba muy débil, una vez en recepción llamo a Lucy, pero no lo cogía, lo intento varias veces pero no conseguía ponerse en contacto con ella. De manera que llamo a Gray.**

– Hola ¿con quien hablo? -

– Gray son Natsu –

– Maldito cabeza de lava ¿como estas? porque has desaparecido por tanto tiempo han ocurrido muchas cosas en tu ausencia créeme debes volver rápido –

– Gray tuve un accidente con mis padres, el día que había quedado con Lucy, estoy ingresado en el hospital de Ergon, necesito que avises a Erza, para que vengan, pero no le digan nada a Lucy por favor –

– Natsu si es una broma no tiene gracias – ….-dijo asustado.

– No es una broma, vengan lo mas rápido que pueden por favor – ...-dijo el peli rosa con la voz muy quebrada.

– Entendido –

**Acto seguido colgó el teléfono, Gray estaba en estado de Shock, no podía creer que hubiese tenido un accidente, rápidamente llamo a Erza para avisar la.**

– ¿Que pasa Gray? estoy en una cita con Jerard – ...-dijo algo molesta.

– Erza he tenido noticias de Natsu, parece ser que tubo un accidente y esta ingresado en el hospital de Ergon – ...-dijo con voz seria.

– !¿QUEEEE?! no puede ser, dime que estas bromeando – ...-dijo la peli roja muy asustada.

– No lo es hace un momento me llamo Natsu desde el hospital, me ha pedido que vayamos rápido y que no avisemos a Lucy – ...-dijo el peli negro angustiado

– Esta bien, tu ve a por ropa para él nos encontramos en mi casa en media hora –

– Entendido –

– Erza ¿que a ocurrido estas pálida? – ….-pregunto preocupado Jerard.

– Un amigo mio tubo un accidente y esta en el hospital de Ergon tengo que ir – ...-dijo casi llorando.

– Yo os llego en el coche así llegaremos rápido –

– Gracias –

**Después la llamada de Gray, se reunieron en casa de Erza como se había acordado. En media hora llegaron al hospital de Ergon, una vez allí preguntaron por la habitación del peli rosa.**

– Disculpe ¿la habitación de Natsu Dragoneel? Somo amigos suyos – ...-dijo Erza.

– Espere un momento, vale es la habitación 777, al fondo en la parte de la izquierda –

– Muchas gracias –

**Se dirigieron a la habitación y lo que vieron los dejo de piedra, lo que tanto temían era verdad, Natsu había tenido un accidente, estaba descansando en su cama, tenia vendado el cuello, parte de la cabeza, las manos y los antebrazos.**

– Hola chicos – ….-dijo Dragoneel con la voz muy apagada.

– Natsu ¿pero cuando ocurrió esto? – ...-pregunto Erza aun estado de Shock

– Como sabrán el día que iba a confesarme a Lucy, decidí ir a Crocus para comprarle un collar que le gusto, en el camino de vuelta un rayo partió un árbol, chocamos contra el árbol y el coche dio varias vueltas de campana, luego vino la ambulancia y me trajeron aquí –

– Y ¿como están tus padres? – ...-pregunto Gray, sabiendo la posible respuesta

– No sobrevivieron, sus cuerpos se hicieron ceniza por el fuego y la explosión –

– ¿Y como es que es tardado tanto en contactarnos? – ….-pregunto Gray

– Por lo que me contó la enfermera, cuando llegue al hospital me sedaron para curarme, pero cuando desperté me volví loco y empece a pegar y a gritar, por lo que parece el accidente y ver la explosión del auto me afecto tanto que nada mas despertar seguía creyendo que aun estaba allí, me indujeron a un coma, todo lo que les estoy contando lo escuche mientras estaba en coma.

**Los presentes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, ver en ese estado a Natsu hizo que Erza se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente, ambos se conocían desde pequeños, sus padres eran amigos y enterarse de todo así de golpe fue muy duro para ella, debido a la impresión casi se desmaya, pero recordó que Natsu lo estaría pasando aun peor, por parte de Gray, él sabia que Natsu se sentiría culpable por la muerte de sus padres, ya que necesitaban ir a Crocus para conseguir el collar de Lucy, al recordar a Lucy sabia que debía darle la noticia. cuanto mas tiempo tardara en enterarse podría ser aun peor para él.**

– Natsu se que no es el mejor momento pero tienes que saberlo, sera mejor que lo sepas ahora a que lo veas tu mismo, en tu ausencia, Lucy ha empezado a salir con Loki, ya llevan 3 semanas de novios – ...-dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos en el flequillo.

**Al escuchar la noticia Natsu no reacciono, Erza estaba pálida al ver la reacción del peli rosa, al igual que Gray.**

– Chicos eso ya no importa nada, ¿ella es feliz con el? – ...-dijo Natsu sin mirarlos

– La verdad es que si – ….-dijo Erza ocultado su mirada en el flequillo.

– La hora de visitas ha terminado por favor márchense – ….-dijo la enfermera de guardia.

– Gracias por venir, la semana que viene volveré al instituto, mientras tanto que nadie se entere, cuando vuelva les avisare, ese día reúnan a todos incluyendo a Lucy y cuéntenles lo que me ha pasado –

– Esta bien, adiós Natsu – …..-dijo Gray con mucho dolor en su voz.

– Adiós Natsu cuídate –

**Al salir de la habitación, Gray dio un puñetazo en la pared, la rabia por lo que estaba ocurriendo lo estaba matando, por otro lado Erza no paraba de llorar, mientras Jerard la consolaba. Una vez se marcharon los ojos de Natsu se inundaron de lagrimas, pero no lloraba porque quisiera, simplemente las lagrimas brotaban y no reflejaban ninguna emoción**

– Chico deberías de tratarte eso – ….-dijo un joven de cabellos negros y una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

– No te preocupes estoy bien – ….-dijo el peli rosa limpiándose los ojos e intentado aparentar serenidad.

– Te vi cuando ingresaste en el hospital, montaste una buena, bastantes médicos y enfermeros salieron golpeados – ….-dijo el joven algo divertido.

– Casi no me acuerdo de eso, pero me siento mal por haber hecho daño a persona que no conozco – ...dijo con una voz triste.

– Lo siento no quería deprimirte – ….-dijo arrepentido el joven de cabellos negros.

– Supongo que tu estarás peor que yo ¿no? – ...pregunto algo enfadado el peli rosa.

– No lo mio ya casi esta curado, te doy el pésame, escuche a las enfermeras hablar de tus padres, yo tambien se lo que es perder a alguien importante – ….-dijo el joven con melancolía.

– Lo siento no quería meterme con algo así – ...-dijo el peli rosa arrepentido por su brusquedad.

– Tranquilo eso fue hace 2 años, sabes el me salvo de morir, se puso en mi lugar y murió, delante de mi, mis manos se mancharon con su sangre, sabes no se si es casualidad, pero cuando me llevaron al hospital tuve una reacción parecida a la tuya, golpee a muchos médicos, fue horrible, no paraba de gritar, seguro que te sientes culpable y destrozado por lo ocurrido, es normal créeme, pero hay un sentimiento que esta en tu interior, y es el de querer ser mas fuerte, porque en tu interior sentirás la impotencia de lo ocurrido y desearas ser mas fuerte de lo que eres ahora ¿verdad? –

**El peli rosa se quedo sin palabras todo lo que había dicho era verdad, asta el mas mínimo detalle, necesitaba saber quien era él y si sabia como se sentía, a lo mejor podría ayudarle a ser mas fuerte y a superar lo ocurrido. Se levanto como pudo de la cama y se arrodillo delante de el.**

– Por favor, si de verdad sabes como me siente sabrás como hacerme mas fuerte ¿verdad? Por favor ayúdame – ….-dijo casi llorando, pero conteniéndose.

– Vamos levántate te iba a ofrecer mi ayuda de todas maneras, ademas me recuerdas a mi mismo, pero lo primero es que tienes que pasar la rehabilitación – ….-dijo con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias, no se como agradecértelo ¿como te llamas? – ….-pregunto el peli rosa

– no tienes que agradecerme nada todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando, es verdad no me he presentado, que vergüenza, los nakamas deben conocer los nombres de los otros nakamas ¿no?, mi nombre es Luffy, Mokey D Luffy, un gusto y tu como te llamas ¿amigo? – …..-dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

– Mi nombre es Natsu Dragoneel –

**les a gustado la aparición de Luffy? Espero review´s gracias por leer mi historia y dedicarle tiempo hasta la próxima :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

**Ya había pasado una semana desde que Erza y Gray se enteraron del accidente de Natsu, ambos estaban mal, ver en ese estado a Natsu fue muy fuerte para ellos, la vitalidad que antes desprendía, ahora fue sustituida por un vacío y dolor muy fuerte, querían contarles a todos lo que le había ocurrido a Natsu, pero sabían que debían de esperar hasta que el mismo lo hiciera, a pesar de ocultarlo, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de ello, varias veces intentaron averiguar que pasaba pero no lo consiguieron. Ya no podían aguantar mas así que los acorralaron en el descanso.**

– Bien ya es hora de que nos cuenten que esta ocurriendo aquí – …..-dijo Lucy algo enfadada.

– Lu-chan tiene razón, sabemos que están ocultándonos algo y ya es hora de que nos lo digan – ...dijo Levy.

– ¿Acaso están saliendo juntos? – ...-pregunto Juvia decepcionada.

– Vamos cubo de hielo con patas, di lo que están ocultando – ...-dijo Gajeel.

– Lo siento chicos no podemos decírselo, al menos no ahora – ….-dijo Gray ocultando su mirada en el flequillo.

– Tiene algo que ver con Natsu ¿verdad? – ….-dijo la rubia dando en el clavo.

**Ambos se quedaron callados, desde la desaparición de Natsu todo había cambiando, Lucy se sintió decepcionada con el peli rosa por dejarla plantada y por no llamar en tanto tiempo, algo en su interior le hacía creer que Natsu estaba bien, pero se equivocaba. En ese momento los móviles de Erza y Gray sonaron, ambos miraron el mensaje que les había llegado, todo el grupo se dio cuenta de la reacción de los dos, se pusieron pálidos.**

– Chicos si queréis saber que estamos ocultando seguidnos – ….-dijo la peli roja dándoles las espalda.

**Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto Erza y Gray se detuvieron.**

– ¿Nos van a decir ya que es lo que está ocurriendo? – ….-pregunto Gajeel irritado.

– Si, escuchad, el día que Natsu iba a quedar con Lucy, él …..él – ….-Gray estaba nervioso, de como recibirían la noticia.

– Ese día tuve una accidente de coche, iba con mis padres, ellos no sobrevivieron – ...-dijo el peli rosa que llego en ese momento.

**Todo el mundo miro hacia la dirección de la voz del peli rosa y lo que vieron los dejo impactados, era Natsu, estaba detrás de ellos, estaba con muletas y aun llevaba las vendas que cubrían sus heridas. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo, el Natsu que conocieron ya no estaba, ahora estaban viendo a un joven triste y con la mirada vacía.**

– Ha pasando tiempo desde la ultima vez que los vi – ….-dijo el peli rosa muy tranquilo

– Natsu ¿porque no nos has avisado antes? – ….-pregunto Gajeell con un tono enfadado.

– No pude porque no tenia el móvil, se me quedo en casa, además después del accidente me indujeron un coma, parece que cuando me ingresaron estaba muy alterado y golpeaba a todo el mundo así que me indujeron al coma para hacerme descansar y que no pegara a nadie –

**En esos momentos todos los amigos de Natsu estaban impactados por las declaraciones de este, sobre todo cierta rubia.**

– Chicos he venido porque quería deciros que durante los dos próximos años me iré del instituto, me traslado a Ergon para mi rehabilitación, ya os enviare un mensaje de donde me instalare para que me vengáis a visitar. – ….-dijo el peli rosa.

**Al escuchar la noticia todos se quedaron sin palabras, lo único que pudieron hacer en ese momento era despedirse de él.**

– Por favor cuídate mucho Natsu – ….-dijo Scarlet llorando.

– No llores Erza no me marcho para siempre – ….-dijo con la voz a punto de llorar, pero aguanto.

– No te olvides de llamarnos cerebro de carbón – ….-dijo Gray estrechándole la mano.

– No lo haré princesa de hielo – ...-dijo el peli rosa correspondiendo el apretón de manos.

**Ambos se miraron a los ojos, eso era lo único que necesitaban de despedida, aunque pareciera que se llevaban como el perro y el gato, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, los mejores amigos y rivales, siempre, después se despidió de Gajeel, pero su despedida fue algo tosca, ambos se miraron, esperaron un poco y se dieron un puñetazo en la cara a la vez.**

– Recuerda esto hierro oxidado, me volveré mas fuerte – ….-dijo con seriedad

– Lo estaré esperando pelo de chicle – ….dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa.

**Después de eso abrazo a Levy y a Juvia, sin que el resto se enterara les dijo:**

– Cuiden de eso dos idiotas, las necesitan más de lo que creen –

**Al oír eso las dos se rieron, intentado ocultar las lágrimas, producidas por la partida del peli rosa, ahora era el turno de Lucy.**

– Me marcho, adiós Lucy – ….- dijo casi sin mirarla, acto que sorprendió a todos y mas a la rubia, se había despedido emotiva mente de todos pero de ella no, en ese momento la alarma sonó y todos empezaron a irse, pero la rubia no lo hizo.

– Natsu espera, el día que habíamos quedado, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? – ….-pregunto la rubia, buscando lo que en aquel momento deseaba escuchar.

**El peli rosa se quedo en silencio, nada mas girarse empezó a llorar en silencio pero las palabras de la rubia lo hicieron llorar mas , todos sabían que era lo que ese día iba a decirle a la rubia, pero ella ahora estaba con Loki, él dedujo que era lo que buscaba con esa pregunta, pero no podía decirle la verdad y mucho menos mirarla y mentirle, así que sin girarse le contesto.**

– Ahora eso ya no importa no te preocupes, por cierto me he enterado de que tu y Loki estáis saliendo, me alegro por ti – ….-dijo el peli rosa intentado ocultar su voz quebrada.

**Y sin esperara a la respuesta de Lucy, Natsu se marcho, a lo lejos todos observaban con asombro la escena, las palabras del peli rosa daban a entender que no se entrometería entre ella y Loki, y que los sentimientos que sentía por ella habían desaparecido. Durante el resto de las clases, los chicos estaban deprimidos, al enterarse de lo que le había ocurrido a Natsu los dejo mal, el era su mejor amigo y no pudieron estar con él cuando mas los necesitaba, ahora él necesitaba la compañía de las personas que lo querían, pero el solo se alejaba de ellos y eso les dolía a ellos.**

_POV LUCY:_

**No pude estar atenta en ninguna clase, ver a Natsu en ese estado me destrozo, el Natsu que conocía había muerto en aquel accidente, junto con sus padres y los sentimientos que sentía por mi, lo peor de todo era el hecho de que había dudado de Natsu, ese día me sentía decepcionada por el planto y no me pare a pensar en ningún momento en el, me siento una idiota al pensar que el jugaría conmigo de esa manera, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, el se había enterado de que estoy saliendo con Loki, eso hacía que me sintiera aun peor de lo que ya estaba, porque en mi interior era como si hubiese traicionado a Natsu, no paraba de pensar que todo lo que había pasado, me odiaba por pensar que Natsu me había dejado plantada, ese sentimiento me repugnaba y hacia que me odiara aun mas, cuando acabaron las clases me fui lo mas rápido que pude, quería ir a la casa de Natsu, necesitaba hablar con él, en el fondo de mi corazón albergaba la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre los dos y ser felices. Cuando llegue vi los camiones de la mudanza, me apresure a ver si estaba Natsu, pero no lo encontré, les pregunte a los empleados si tenían la dirección a donde enviaban los muebles, no me la dieron porque dijeron que esa información no la podían dar a desconocidos, algo normal. Rápidamente me fui a casa, nada mas entrar fui directamente a mi habitación, cuando entre tire mi bandolera al suelo, cerré la puerta y empecé a llorar, Natsu ya no estaba por no confiar y dejarme llevar por la rabia había perdido la oportunidad de decirle que estaba enamorada de el, y no volvería a tener esa oportunidad, ahora estaba saliendo con Loki, un buen chico, pero él no es Natsu, llore tanto como pude, me dormí cuando deje de llorar.**

_FIN POV LUCY_

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ergon:**

– Bueno os presentare, Natsu el es mi maestro, Railyleig , él cuido de mi después de la muerte de mi hermano. –

– Señor Railyleig, gracias acogerme y ayudarme con mi rehabilitación – ….-dijo el peli rosa inclinándose.

– No seas tan formal chico, es un placer ayudar a quien lo necesita, por lo que me dijo tu medico, la rehabilitación durara 7 meses, después de ese tiempo empezaremos a entrenar tu cuerpo para hacerte mas fuerte, será un entrenamiento difícil, ¿ estás dispuesto a ello? – ….-dudo el peli blanco.

– Si que lo estoy – ….-dijo el peli rosa con determinación.

**Después de esas palabras empezaron con la rehabilitación, el tiempo paso volando, los amigos de Natsu no superan nada de el durante los siete meses de rehabilitación, después el peli rosa los llamaba por teléfono y pocas veces quedaban para ir a comer o salir a divertirse, en dichas ocasiones la rubia no iba con ellos, ya que siempre coincidía con una cita que tenia con Loki.**

_**DEVUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD:**_

_POV Natsu:_

**Después de hablar con Jerard, volví a casa para descansar, lo único que tenía en mente era que mañana se hacían cuatro años desde la muerte de mis padres, gracias a la rehabilitación y el entrenamiento de Railyleig, me recupere del accidente, pero cuando volví con mis amigos no** **pude superar ver a Lucy feliz con Loki todos los días, poco a poco me empecé a alegar de ella y comencé a salir con todas las chicas que pude, al principio conseguía olvidar a Lucy y a mis padres, pero con el tiempo eso no fue suficiente, pude conseguir a cualquier mujer que yo quisiese, pero no me basto con eso, ya no recuerdo con cuantas chicas me he acostado, ni cuantas parejas rompí, solo por mantenerme distraído, ya no quiero romper parejas de esa manera, así que ahora me emborracho hasta que me desmayo, por suerte no soy un alcohólico, esto solo lo hago el día del aniversario de mis padres, pero hoy me sentía muy mal así que después de cambiarme de ropa fui a un bar cercano y me emborrache como nunca lo hice, sin pensar que mañana tenía que ir al instituto, el bar cerro a las 3 de la mañana, después me fui a mi casa a dormir todo lo que pude. Cuando me desperté la cabeza me estallaba y estaba algo mareado, me di una ducha y me fui al instituto, cuando llegue me fui directamente a mi taquilla para coger los libros de las asignaturas que me tocaban hoy, cuando abrí mi taquilla varias cartas cayeron de esta, cuando las examine de cerca me di cuenta de que eran cartas de amor, mirando los nombres, me di cuenta de que eran de chicas de cursos inferiores a los míos, decidí volver a ponerlas en el sitio e intentar olvidarme de esas cartas, ahora no estaba de humor para aceptar o rechazar a chicas, simplemente les enviaría a todas un e-mail diciéndoles que no saldré con ellas y punto, justo en ese momento Lucy llego con el resto de mis amigos.**

– Hee cabeza de lava tienes mal aspecto – ...-me dijo Gray.

– No te preocupes princesa de hielo estoy bien, mala hierba nunca muere, bueno los veo en el descanso adiós chicos –

– Natsu espera – ….-me dijo Lucy.

– Que pasa voy a llegar tarde a clase de Laxus y si vuelvo a llegar tarde me hará dar cincuenta vueltas al campo –

– En la hora del descanso quiero hablar contigo a solas, te espero detrás del instituto ¿vale? –

– Entendido –

**Vi como se alejaba rápidamente para no llegar tarde a clase, entonces yo hice lo mismo. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, cuando llego el descanso fui al sitio acordado, no espere demasiado, enseguida llego ella, "no puedo creer que sea tan guapa" pensé, al darme cuenta de que se me iba la cabeza me centre.**

– Natus yoooo queria decirte queueue.. – ….-dijo ella muy nerviosa.

Al verla así intente distraerla contándole lo que me paso esta mañana.

– Tranquila no estés tan nerviosa, cuéntamelo ¿vale?, pero antes te contare algo que me paso esta mañana, cuando abrí mi taquilla me encontré con un montón de cartas de amor, ¿no es increíble?, pero las voy a rechazar a todas, solo son crías y no saben lo que quieren, pero como son demasiadas lo hare por e-mail – …-dije casi sin darle importancia.

**Cuando acabe de hablar me di cuenta de que ella no me miraba, ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo.**

– !¿Quién te crees que eres para rechazar de esa manera a esa chicas que con su mayor esfuerzo te escribieron sus sentimientos he?! – ….- me dijo gritando, dicho acto me sorprendió y me enfado.

– !¿ A qué viene eso tan de repente, acaso tengo la culpa o qué?! – ….-respondí gritando yo también.

– !Lo único que haces es huir de decírselo cara a cara!, como siempre huyes e ignoras la realidad – ….-dijo ella algo triste.

– ¿Como que huyo de la realidad? – …..-pregunte indignado.

– Cuando te marchaste durante dos años para tu supuesta rehabilitación no nos llamaste en mucho tiempo y apenas te vimos, y cuando volviste al instituto habías cambiado – ….-dijo ella muy enfadada.

– Si me fui fue porque era necesario, para mi sabes lo duro que fue para mi separarme de todos ustedes –

– No te resultaría muy difícil después de todo apenas nos veíamos, eso fue como una traición hacia nuestra amistad ¡!acaso no éramos lo suficiente mente buenos para ayudarte a recuperarte! – dijo gritando.

**Al escucharla mi sangre comenzó a hervir, me quede callado unos segundos.**

– ¿Hablas de traicionar? Acaso cuando tuve el accidente y no pude llegar a nuestra cita pensaste que podía haber otra razón?, no simplemente te lanzaste a los brazos de Loki, para calmar tu frustración por dejarte plantada, no esperaste ni un día ni siquiera pensaste que me podría haber pasado algo tu me ignoraste por completo, mientras yo estaba ingresado tú estabas con Loki – …..-dije expulsando de mi todo lo que guarde durante los últimos cuatro años.

– Que acaso yo tengo la culpa del accidente de tus padres, seguro que si estuvieran vivos se decepcionarían de ver lo que eres ahora – ….-me dijo irónicamente.

– Si fue por tu culpa, me fui a Crocus para comprar te algo que te daría ese día, por eso ocurrió todo, es por eso que ! te odio por todo lo que he pasado¡ – ….-grite mas enfadado que nunca

**Al decirlo me di cuenta del error tan grave que había cometido, la estaba culpando directamente del accidente de mis padres, cuando la mire me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, al ver eso mi corazón se partió, la hice llorar, la persona que siempre ocupo mi corazón estaba llorando por mi culpa.**

– !Si tanto me odias no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca mas Natsu Dragoneel¡ – ….-respondió gritando, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

**Después de decirme eso se fue corriendo, dejando caer algo, no pude pararla mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado, había herido a mi mejor amiga, la persona que más amo en el mundo, sabía que tenía que solucionar esto rápidamente, cuando mi cuerpo reacciono me hacer que a ver que se le había caído a Lucy, al verlo de cerca mi alma y mi cuerpo se quedaron paralizados, era una carta, tenía en el centro una corazón y ponía " para mi querido Natsu, de Lucy" al leerlo no podía creer lo que había hecho, no solo la herí culpándola por lo del accidente de mis padres sino que la rechace diciendo esas cosas tan crueles que dije sobre las cartas de amor, en ese momento empecé a llorar, había destruido no solo mi amistad con Lucy ,también la oportunidad de estar con ella, mis rodillas me fallaron y me arrodille en el suelo, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban sin fuerzas, la desesperación, el dolor y la tristeza me inundaron, empecé a gritar y llorar, lamentando mi error, en ese momento mi mente desapareció.**

_Fin POV Natsu:_

**En ese momento Gray, Jerard y Gajeel pasaban por ahí, se percataron de los gritos del peli rosa y se dirigieron hacia allí, cuando llegaron vieron algo impactante, Natsu estaba de rodillas y llorando intentaron hacer que reaccionara, pero no lo consiguieron, Gajeel le dio un puñetazo para ver si se desmayaban pero no lo hizo, como respuesta se levanto y empezó a golpear a los tres, el peli rosa estaba fuera de si parecía un animal salvaje, rápidamente los tres cayeron al suelo, por suerte no estaban inconscientes, pero las heridas hechas por el peli rosa no les permitían moverse, para poder perseguirlo, en ese momento Natsu salió corriendo, Jerard saco su teléfono y llamo a Erza, le contó lo que había ocurrido, al cabo de unos minutos todos los demás llegaron, incluyendo a Lucy que al enterrarse de lo ocurrido fue a ver si Natsu aun seguía allí, pero no lo encontró. **

Una vez en la enfermería.

– Haber mocosos las heridas se curaran rápido si no vuelen a hacer tonterías – ….-dijo la enfermera Polyuska.

– Gracias Polyuska-san, bueno chicos decidnos que ocurrió exactamente – ...-pregurtó erza intrigada, su novio era muy fuerte, sin duda algo grave tenia que pasar para que Natsu dejara en ese estado a su novio.

– No lo sabemos muy bien nosotros nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, de repente escuchamos a alguien gritar, nos dimos cuenta de que era Natsu, cuando llegamos vimos que no solo estaba gritando, cuando nos acercamos vimos que estaba llorando – ….-dijo sorprendido de sus palabras

**Al decir esas palabras todos los presentes se sorprendieron, en los últimos cuatro años no vieron llorar a Natsu, sin duda algo malo había ocurrido.**

– Intentamos hacerlo reaccionar pero no funciona, entonces Gajeel le dio un puñetazo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero no funciona, de repente dejo de gritar y nos ataco, parecía una bestia, estaba fuera de si – ….-dijo el peli azul temblando

– Chicos tengo que contaros algo relacionado con eso – ...-dijo la rubia asustada.

**En ese momento les conto la discusión que tuvo con él, no les sorprendió mucho ya que algo así podía pasar tarde o temprano, al acabar de contar lo ocurrido la rubia rompió en llanto.**

– Lucy no tienes la culpa esto pasaría tarde o temprano, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es encontrarlo – ...-dijo la peli roja en un tono maternal

– Pero es verdad, Lu-chan, no te culpes por ello, ahora tenemos que encontrarlo y hacer que se disculpe por lo ocurrido – ...-dijo Levy dándole un abrazo, lo cual calmo a la rubia.

– Bien nos saltaremos las clases para ir a buscarlo ¿entendido? – ...-dijo Jerard.

– Tienes razón cuando mas tardemos algo puede ocurrirle en ese estado, pero deberías de descansar, no te conviene hacer esfuerzos – ….-dijo la peli roja preocupada.

– Natsu es nuestro amigos, ahora debe estar debatiéndose con lo que ha estado reprimiendo durante los cuatro últimos años, nos necesita – ….-dijo Gray con mucha determinación.

– No pudimos estar con él cuando ocurrió lo de sus padres, pero ahora estaremos a su lado para que lo afronte, y cuando se recupere le devolveré la paliza – ….-dijo el peli negro animado

**Con la ayuda de Erza pudieron salir rápidamente del instituto y se dividieron en grupos para buscar al peli rosa, como Gray, Gajeel y Jerard estaba heridos fueron acompañados por Juvia, Levy y Erza a Lucy le toco ir sola. pasaban las horas y no consiguieron dar con el, cuando llego la noche siguieron sin tener noticias de el, así que se dirigieron todos a casa del peli rosa para saber si había vuelto allí, cuando llegaron entraron a su casa para saber si estaba allí, pero no estaba, en la casa solo estaba Happy que no paraba de maullar.**

– Aquí tampoco esta, sera mejor que me lleve a Happy a casa parece que esta intranquilo – ...-dijo Erza preocupada.

– Deberíamos irnos a casa y descansar, mañana lo volveremos a buscar y si no tenemos noticias de el en todo el dia deberíamos llamar a la policia– dijo Jerard muy serio

– E chicos mirard esto – ...-dijo intrigado Gray.

**Todos se acercaron y vieron lo que habia apuntado en una papel de la nevera "en caso de emergencia llamar a Railyleig" abajo de esas palabras estaba su numero**

– Creo que deberíamos llamarle a él en vez de a la policia, ¿que piensan? – ...-pregunto Gray.

– Es una buena idea, por lo que sabemos el se encargo de su rehabilitación pude ser de ayuda – ….-dijo la peli roja muy convencida.

**Todos volvieron a sus casas, ninguno estaba tranquilo, todos pensaban que Natsu podria cometer una estupidez en su estado, a la mañana siguiente Lucy fue a su casa para ver si habia vuelto, pero no estaba, el dia era lluvioso, cuando la rubia se encontró con sus compañeros les conto que Natsu no estaba esa mañana en su casa, todos se preocuparon aun mas de lo que ya estaban, esta vez inspeccionaron otros lugares de Magnolia por si se les habia pasado algo, pero no lo encontraron, paso otro dia sin saber nada del peli rosa, antes de acabar el dia todos se reunieron en casa de Natsu para conseguir el numero , Gray se encargo de llamar a Railyleig para contarle lo ocurrido.**

– Disculpe hablo con el señor Railyleig? –

– Si, como ha conseguido este número – ….-pregunto el hombre intrigado.

– Vera soy amigo de Natsu, él tiene un papel en el que pone que en caso de emergencia hay que llamarle a usted, necesitamos su ayuda – ...-dijo el peli negro con angustia.

– Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido chico –

**Entonces le conto todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos dos años, Railyleig ya estaba al tanto de lo que le ocurría a Natsu, ya que fue el propio peli rosa quien le conto durante la rehabilitación, pero no sabia que utilizara a las mujeres para olvidarse de Lucy y de sus padres, eso le enfado y se decidió a encontrarlo.**

– No te preocupes chico mañana lo tendrán de vuelta – ….dijo el peli blanco enfadado.

– Gracias señor – ….-dijo el peli negro colgando el teléfono.

**Después de esa llamada Railyleig llamo a Luffy para avisarle y que le ayudara ha buscarlo, pero no vendría solo sino con su equipo. De esta manera acabo el segundo dia, todos se marcharon a sus casas, mañana volverían a saltarse las clases para buscarlo. Lucy no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cuando llego la hora de reunirse con los chicos se preparo y salió rápido, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado el móvil, sin el no podría comunicarse con sus amigos.**

_POV LUCY:_

**dios cada vez estoy peor, no sabemos nada de Natsu, lo peor es que ha sido por mi culpa, no, no puedo culparme ya era hora de que Natsu afronte la realidad y acepte sus sentimientos, eso es lo que quisiera creer pero me siento muy culpable, una vez cogí el móvil me dispuse a salir a encontrarme con mis amigos, cuando salí de casa me fije que había alguien extraño a unos metros de mi casa, estaba muy sucio, pero al ver su color pelo lo reconocí, no puede ser era Natsu, pero tengo que comprobarlo.**

– ¿Natsu? – …..-pregunte con esperanza-

**En ese momento levanto su cabeza, era el pero tenía un aspecto horrible, todo su cuerpo estaba llego de heridas. Apenas se podía mantener en pie estaba apoyado en la pared.**

– ¿Lu...Lucy? – …..-dijo como si no me reconociera, cosa que me asusto

– Natsu ¿estás bien? – ….-pregunte preocupada.

– Todo lo que ha ocurrido es mi culpa, yo yo lo sie... –

**No pudo acabar la frase porque cayó al suelo, cuando vi eso mi corazón se detuvo, fui corriendo hacia el y lo abrace.**

– ¿Natsu? Por favor despierta !no me dejes¡ – ….-grite desesperadamente.

**No respondió y su cuerpo esta hirviendo, en ese momento llame a una ambulancia, la cual llego rápidamente, fui con los médicos en la ambulancia, durante el camino avise a todos de lo ocurrido. Una vez en el hospital Natsu fue ingresado, al cabo de media hora llegaron todos.**

– ¿Se sabe como se encuentra? – ….-pregunto Erza preocupada.

– No aun no salen – …..-dije angustiada

– ¿Familiares y amigos de Natsu Dragoneel? – …..-pregunto la enfermera

– Si somos nosotros, ¿como se encuentra? – …...-pregunte ansiosa.

Gracias por leer este capitulo, ¿que pasara con Natsu?, Review´s?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aviso, este es el penúltimo capitulo, no se si se les ha hecho corto, gracias por seguir mi fic, el capitulo final lo haré mas largo de lo habitual, gracias por dejar esos dos review´s y a los seguidores.**_

Capitulo 6:

_**POV NATSU:**_

**No se como ocurrió pero perdí el control, sin saber como y porque, estaba delante de mis mejores amigos, pero ellos estaban en el suelo, golpeados y yo era el ubico que estaba de pie, en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, las imágenes de lo ocurrido invadieron mi mente de golpe, cosa que me afecto, ¿en que clase de monstruo me había convertido? Como he podido hacerle esto a mis mejores amigos? No pude quedarme más tiempo ahí instintivamente salí corriendo del lugar, quería alejarme lo máximo posible, todo me perseguía, el recuerdo del día del accidente, los golpes que les día a mis amigos y lo mas doloroso, el hecho de destruir mis esperanzas con Lucy, no quería pensar en eso, necesitaba escapar, corrí tanto como pude, y sin darme cuenta ya había salido de Magnolia, estaba en el bosque, eso no me importo, continué corriendo hasta que me quede sin fuerzas, estaba en pleno bosque, solo nadie a mi alrededor, el cansancio me afecto de golpe y caí de rodillas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo sabia el que cielo se había oscurecido, en ese instante sentí miedo, estaba solo pero no físicamente sino emocionalmente, había alejado de mi lado a las personas que mas apreciaban esas personas que se convirtieron en mi nueva familia, les había fallado, los aleje de mi por mi conveniencia y lo peor de todo había hecho daño a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, todo el miedo que sentía se convirtió en ira, me odiaba por haber hecho daño a Lucy, me daba asco la manera en la que me aleje de mis amigos, me repugnaba el hecho de haberme alejado de la educación que me habían dado mis padres, ellos se decepcionarían de mi si supieran que utilice a las mujeres como si fuesen objetos, me arrepenti de todas las parejas que había roto solo por olvidarme de Lucy, había dañada a mucha gente con mi egoísmo, necesitaba liberara todo ese odio, así que dirigí mi vista hacia el árbol mas cercano, me arrastre hacia el y empece a golpearlos, no me importaba dañar mi cuerpo solo quería liberar todo el rencor y sufrimiento que tenia en mi interior, en esos momentos para mi no existía el paso del tiempo pero sabia que había amanecido, continué golpeando el árbol hasta que mis manos empezaron a sangrar, todo mi cuerpo me dolía, pero lo que mas me hacía daño era el pecho, sentí un dolor tan fuerte que las heridas e mis nudillos pasaba por alto, ese dolor era por Lucy, solo recordar su nombre me hacia llorar, fui un estúpido y un cobarde al no decirle mis sentimientos.**

**En ese momento comenzó a llover, al notar la lluvia mi cuerpo se relajo y cai e espaldas, apenas podía moverme, pude observar como el cielo gris me mojaba, el cansancio se apodero de mi y cerré los ojos. No se cuanto tiempo paso después de eso pero desperté debido a un dolor intenso, mi cuerpo se estaba resintiendo por haber hecho un esfuerzo tan grande, ademas estaba mareado y tenia nauseas, enseguida me toque la frente, estaba con fiebre, me incorpore como pude y me apoye el el árbol que utilice para liberar mi ira, la fiebre me estaba provocando alucinaciones, en una de ellas veía a mi gato Happy, pero tenia alas y podía hablar, no paraba de burlarse de mi diciendo "Lucy y tu se GUUSSTTAANN" luego se marchaba volando, esta alucinación me desconcertó mucho, luego veía dragones volando por el cielo, entre ellos uno envuelto en llamas, eso me asusto un poco pero recordé que solo eran alucinaciones, pero luego vi algo que si me asusto de verdad, mis padres estaban delante de mi, parados en medio de la nada, sin duda me estaba volviendo loco esto tenia que ser una horrible pesadilla.**

– Natsu mira como estas tu aspecto es lamentable – ….-dijo mi padre

– Cariño deberías de irte de aquí, sin sigues aquí podrías enfermar seriamente – …..-dijo mi madre con ese tono tan característico de ella.

**Al escuchar sus palabras me dio la sensación de que eran ellos de verdad, pero recordé el accidente, sabia que estaban muertos.**

– No son reales solo son el fruto de las alucinaciones producidas por la fiebre – ….-me dirigí a ellos.

– Puede que sea verdad, pero las alucinaciones vienen del interior de tu mente, si estamos aquí sera por algo no? – ….-respondió mi padre con esa sonrisa que había olvidado.

– Tu padre tiene razón hijo, tu no tuviste la culpa del accidente – ….-me dijo mi madre con este noto tan característico de ella cuando me animaba.

**Al escuchar sus palabras las lagrimas invadieron mis ojos.**

– Eso es mentira fue por mi culpa que fuimos a Crocus, fui yo el que insistí en ir, todo fue por mi culpa yo los condije a la muerte – ….- les respondí rompiendo en llanto.

– De nada sirve que te culpes ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso, debes olvidar lo – ….-me respondió mi padre.

– No quiero que desaparezcan, son mi familia no pienso olvidar los nunca y si para eso tengo que culparme por el accidente lo haré, se fueron de mi lado y me dejaron solo, durante los últimos cuatro años he estado solo no he tenido a nadie, me abandonaron yo quería estar siempre con ustedes, quería que estuvieron conmigo cuando les dijera que yo y Lucy estábamos juntos, pero ahora – …..-no pude continuar porque la garganta me dolía, a pesar de estar llorando fuerte me dolía.

– Tu nunca nos olvidaras mi querido hijo, y nunca te dejamos, siempre hemos estado contigo, los buenos recuerdo que tenemos juntos nos mantienen vivos en tu interior – ….-me dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Tu madre tiene razón Natsu, pero ahora ya no estamos hay, tu debes de estar con tu autentica familia, las personas que a pesar de tus intentos de alejarte de ellos, se han mantenido a tu lado todo este tiempo, es con ellos con los que debes de estar, tu nunca estuviste solo, aunque lo pienses no es verdad hijo.

**Las palabras de mi padres me tranquilizaron, es verdad nunca estuve solo, fui yo quien me aleje de mis amigos, todos ellos estuvieron siempre conmigo,al darme cuenta de eso mis lagrimas cesaron, volví a mirar a mis padres y hay estaban sonriendo, sabían que por fin había reaccionando, después de cuatro años ya no me sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, esa pena y culpabilidad que guarde en mi interior desaparecía**

– Natsu ya es hora de que vuelvas con las personas que te quieren, es el momento de disculparte con ellas – ….-me dijo mi padre.

– Adiós cariño –

**En ese momento desperté, todo había sido un sueño, las alucinaciones que tuve fueron mientras dormía, sin embargo noto como de mi rostro aun salían lagrimas, puse mi mano derecha en mi cara, tapándome los ojos, y por primera vez en cuatro años sonreí, aunque fuera una alucinación lo que me dijeron era verdad, ya es el momento de afrontar la realidad, mire al cielo para saber que hora aproximada era, estaba amaneciendo, al ver eso pensé que todos estarían preocupados por mi, me levanto como pude y poco a poco volví por donde vine, por suerte la lluvia no había borrado del todo el rastro que deje, así que lo seguí. Tenia que ir con cuidado mi cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos tuve que ir apoyándome en los arboles, después de caminar bastante pude ver a lo lejos el puente que conectaba con Magnolia, no era muy grande, pero para llegar asta hay tenia que pasar por una bajada de un par de metros, fui con cuidado pero me resbale y caí, por suerte no me rompí nada pero mi cuerpo se lleno de moratones y mi ropa se rasgo y ensucie mas de lo que ya estaba, pero valía la pena, no sabia cuanto había estado fuera y quería arreglar las cosas con todos y sobre todo con Lucy. Mis fuerzas ya se estaban agotando pero por suerte llegue a la plaza del norte, en la cual había un reloj digital, cuando llegue vi la hora, las 7:30, aun estaba a tiempo de llegar a casa de Lucy, saque fuerzas de donde pude y seguí caminado. Por fin casi había llegado solo estaba a un par de metros, me apoye en la pared para descansar un poco, pero en ese momento escuche su voz.**

– ¿Natsu? –

**Al escuchar su voz no lo podía creer, era ella levante mi vista la vi.**

– ¿Lu...Lucy? – …..-dije confuso, la fiebre me nublaba la vista.

– Natsu ¿estás bien? – ….- si era ella no había duda. Entonces me intente disculpar.

– Todo lo que ha ocurrido es mi culpa, yo, yo lo sie... – no pude acabar la frase, mi cuerpo cayo al suelo, toda la tensión física y mental que había aguantado me afecto, mis fuerzas se fueron y mi vista se oscureció, mientras perdía el conocimiento escuchaba a Lucy gritar y llorar, ella no me odiaba, sin duda podía morir en paz.

_**FIN POV NATSU:**_

– ¿Familiares y amigos de Natsu Dragoneel? – …..-pregunto la enfermera

– Si somos nosotros, ¿como se encuentra? – …...-pregunto la rubia ansiosa.

– Por suerte no es nada grave, se desmayo por la fiebre, parece que hizo un gran esfuerzo físico, por poco no coge una pulmonía por la ropa mojada, pero lo hemos estabilizado a tiempo, en cualquier momento despertara, si quieren pueden pasar a verlo pero de uno en uno –

– Gracias a dios, no es nada grave – …..-dijo la peli roja aliviada.

– Dios ese cabeza de lava nos tenia demasiado preocupados – …...-dijo Gray aliviado.

Todos miraron a ver como estaba la rubia, ella estaba abrazada a Levy mientras lloraba.

– Tranquila Lu-chan, el esta bien no pasa nada tranquila – …..-dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

– "_sniff" _Ese idiota, "sniff" porque me hace esto _"sniff"_ cuando despierte se va ha enterar **"sniff"** – …..-dijo la rubia entre sollozos.

**Todos al escuchar a la rubia sonrieron, era imposible que ella le odiara.**

– Tienes razón Lucy, y si no se disculpa yo lo obligare – …..-dijo Scarlet mientras se crujía los nudillos, mientras ella emitía un aura terrible.

Todos al ver a la peli roja así les resbalo una gota de sudor. (estilo anime)

– Si no les importa quiero pasar a su habitación primero – ….-dijo la rubia.

– No hay problema, mientras tanto yo llamare al señor Railyleig para avisarle, Juvia puedes traer algo de comida? Estaba tan preocupado que no he comido bien. – …..-dijo Gray.

– Sin problemas, ya de paso Juvia traerá comida y bebida para todos – ….-dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

**Después e que Juvia se marchara Lucy entro a la habitación de Natsu, cuando lo vio su corazón se alivio, estaba tranquilo, parecía que estaba en paz, la rubia se acerco y se sentó en la silla que había alado de la cama, le cogió la mano y se la acerco a la cara.**

– No me vuelvas a hacer esto ¿entendido? No se lo que haría si te pasara algo – ….-dijo la rubia soltando un par de lagrimas.

**En ese momento el peli rosa reacciono y despertó. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, ambos querían hablar pero no sabían cual iba a comenzar, pero el peli rosa se adelanto.**

– Lucy lo siento, todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mía, y no se como compensarte el daño que te he causado – ….-dijo el peli rosa ocultando su mirada en el flequillo

– Natsu tu no tienes toda la culpa, yo tampoco he sabido manejar esta situación y encima te hice daño justo el día en el que se cumplían 4 años desde el accidente – ….-dijo la rubia apunto de llorar.

– Lucy por favor no llores ya np quiero volver ha verte así y mucho menos quiero ser la causa de eso, tu eres una persona muy especial para mi y no quiero perderte quiero estar siempre a tu lado – ….-dijo el peli rosa algo sonrojado.

– Natsu – …. - atino a decir la rubia la cual estaba sorprendida de las palabras del joven peli rosa.

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – ….-pregunto el peli rosa

– Eeee si ¿cual? – …..-dijo esta despertando de sus pensamientos.

– Puedes acostarte a mi lado un rato – -...-dijo sonrojado el muchacho.

– Cla cla roo – …..-respondió ella igual de roja que el chico.

**Con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las heridas que tenia se recostó a su lado, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del peli rosa. Por parte de este, el paso su mano derecha por detrás del cuello de la rubia y la dejo en su hombro, al principio fue algo incomodo, para ambos, pero poco a poco se relajaron, la rubia ya estaba cómoda el el pecho del peli rosa pero noto algo que goteaban en su pelo, al levantar su vista se dio cuenta delo que era, eran las lagrimas de Dragoneel, al mirarlo lo único que se le ocurrió para aliviar ese dolor fue aferrarse mas a su cuerpo, como respuesta el peli rosa la acerco mas hacia el y reposo su mejilla derecha en el peli de ella, ambos estaban muy cómodos, el calor de ambos los tenia reconfortados, después de un rato Natsu dejo de llorar.**

– Muchas gracias Luce – …..-dijo con esa sonrisa que había perdido.

– De de nnada – …..-dijo la rubia sorprendida por esa reacción.

**Los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando se volvieron a mirar a los ojos algo en ellos cambio, los dos habían aguantado demasiado tiempo separados, ocultando sus sentimientos y deseos, y esa proximidad rompió esa barrera, poco a poco se fueron acercando, los dos estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban y la visión se nublaba, solo los dominaba el instinto, la distancia entre sus labios era mínima, pero en ese instante un estruendoso golpe que derribo la puerta de la habitación los despertó de ese trance he hizo que automáticamente se separaran avergonzados. Al mirar quien había derribado la puerta Natsu se quedo perplejo**.

– ¿Luffy? – ….-dijo el joven sorprendido por su aparición tan llamativa.

– …... – …..- el peli negro no le respondió, solo lo miro directamente a los ojos, se notaba que estaba muy enfadado, la rubia noto la presión que ejercía el chico de cabellos cortos, de manera que se alejo de la cama, mientras este se acercaba.

– !Pedazo de imbécil como se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez¡ – ….-dijo el joven dándole un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que lo tiro de la cama.

– !Natsu¡ – ….-grito asustada la rubia.

**Ante ese grito unos cuantos desconocidos entraron en la habitación adelantándose a los amigos de Natsu **

– ! Vamos levántate se que se necesita mas que uno de mis puñetazos para tumbarte, dame un explicación de porque no acudiste a nosotros antes o incluso a tus amigos de aquí que son los mas cercanos ¡ – …..-grito enfadado el peli negro.

**Natsu estaba en el suelo no miraba a Luffy a la cara, ocultaba su mirada en el flequillo, pero estaba murmurando algo, se levanto y con gran enfado le grito a Luffy.**

– !Seras cabrón me has interrumpido en algo muy importante ¡ – …..-dijo el peli rosa dándole una patada en el estomago al peli negro.

**La rubia al escuchar las palabras de este se sonrojo, después de todo no se lo había imaginado, estaban apunto de besarse. Los dos chicos estaba revolcándose por el suelo dándose de golpes, mientras todos los amigos de Natsu y de Luffy observaban la escena, los amigos de Natsu estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de este, a pesar de estarse golpeando parecía que se lo pasaba bien, en ese momento llego Railyleig.**

– Bueno chicos ya basta de hacer el tonto – …..-dijo en un tono alto para que ellos lo escucharan.

**Los dos pararon automáticamente la pequeña pelea y giraron a ver a Railyleig, los dos tenían el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, y sin previo aviso los dos fueron golpeados por Railyleig.**

– Lo sentimos mucho – …..-dijeron los dos arrepentidos.

– Bueno ahora vayan a disculparse con las enfermeras por el alboroto. – ….-dijo con un toque paternal el peli blanco.

**Rápidamente se fueron a pedir disculpas a las enfermeras por armar el estropicio en la habitación, mientras los dos se fueron a disculpar todos los presentes se fueron conociendo,** **cuando los dos volvieron a la habitación se percataron del ambiente tan animado que había, por un lado estaban Railyleig, Zoro y Gray bebiendo un poco de sake que había traído Railyleig, en otra parte de la habitación, Franky, Brook y Gajeel cantaban, mientras Chopper y Ussop bailaban al ritmo de dicha canción, cerca de la ventana estaban Sanji y Jerard hablando de platos de cocina, por último Robin, Nami, Erza, Levy y Lucy hablaban animadamente de un libro que habían leído hace poco, al ver esa escena a Natsu le invadió por primera vez en cuatro años ese sentimiento de felicidad, todos se percataron del regreso de los dos y se sorprendieron al ver sonreír al peli rosa, en ese momento Natsu comenzó a hablar.**

– Chicos prestadme atención quiero deciros algo – ….-dijo el peli rosa serio.

**En ese momento el habiente cambio, todos se quedaron callados esperando las palabras del peli rosa.**

– Luffy, chicos …..-dijo dirigiéndose a los compañeros de Luffy. no puedo expresar la gratitud que siento hacia vosotros, me ayudasteis con mi rehabilitación, a pesar e ser un extraño, me aceptasteis como si fuese uno mas de vosotros, compartimos risas y pasamos por momentos difíciles, pero aun asi estuvisteis a mi lado, gracias por todo. – …..-dijo el peli rosa con la voz algo quebrada.

– Erza, Gray …...-miro a todos sus compañeros de instituto. a pesar de lo ocurrida y alejarme de vosotros durante 2 años, me siguieron tratando igual que siempre, aunque yo me intente alejar de vosotros, no disteis vuestro brazo a torcer y os mantuvisteis siempre a mi lado, desde el accidente de mis padres, siempre me sentí solo, pensaba que ya no tenia una familia, pero después de lo ocurrido me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado, ahora vosotros sois mi familia y por eso... – ….-dijo el peli rosa mientras se agachaba y se ponía de rodillas ocultando su rostro en el suelo.

– ! Yo quiero disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado, he sido un imbécil, y les he hecho daño, por favor discúlpenme ¡ …..-dijo el peli rosa intentando contener el llanto, no obstante se le escaparon las lagrimas.

**Luffy observo las reacciones de los presentes, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero a la vez felices, no había ni uno que no estuviera sonriendo a causa de la declaración del peli rosa, entonces el peli negro se coloco delante de él y le dijo.**

– No hay nada que perdonar Natsu, a parte de Nakamas ahora somo tu familia y como tales siempre estaremos contigo para apoyarte, nunca estarás solo. – …..-dijo sonriendo

**Al escuchar las palabras del peli negro levanto la vista y observo a los presentes, los cuales le mostraban su sonrisa de aprobación, como respuesta el peli rosa empezó a llorar, pero a diferencia de todas las veces que lloro, en esta ocasión lo hacia como si fuera un niño pequeño.**

– ! GRACIAS A TODOS¡ – ….-dijo el peli rosa mientras seguía llorando de emoción.

**Todos estaban contentos por lo ocurrido, Railyleig, Zoro y Gray brindaron en salud de Natsu y continuaron bebiendo, todas la chicas presentes estaban emocionadas, todas solaron un par de lagrimas acompañadas de risas, Jerard y Sanji se reian por las reacciones de Franky, Chopper, Ussop y Brook, quienes lloraban exageradamente, debido a las palabras del peli rosa, por su parte Gajeel intento ocultar su lagrimas, pero no pudo. Cuando el peli rosa acabo de llorar se sumo, al igual que Luffy al grupo de Railyleig, después de beber varias copas de sake, el peli rosa y el peli negro se pusieron a bailar, de manera ridícula encima de la cama, acompañados por Franky y Ussop al son de la canción de Brook. El ambiente estaba muy animado, pero la enfermera jefe entro en la habitación y los dijo que se marcharan que el horario de visitas había terminado, todos se marcharon y dejaron descansar al peli rosa, no sin antes prometer volver a reunirse para continuar la fiesta, a lo que el peli rosa accedió encantado. A la mañana siguiente el peli rosa consiguió el alta voluntaria, él tenia muchas ganas de volver a su casa y descansar allí, de camino a su casa se encontró con Lucy.**

– Hola Lucy – ….-dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa.

– Hola Natsu, ¿como es que as salido del hospital? – …..-pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

– He cogido el alta voluntaria, quiero estar en casa, hecho de menos a Happy –

– Él esta en casa de Erza, como lo dejaste solo ella se lo llevo a la suya –

– Dios Erza me va a matar – …..-dijo con un aura depresiva.

– Si, lo hará, pero para compensarla deberías de llevarle una de esas tartas e fresa que tanto le gustan –

– Tienes razón, pero antes quiero volver a casa y limpiarla un poco, esta hecha un asco – ….-dijo el peli rosa bromeando.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? Hoy no tenia nada que hacer. –

– ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias – …..-dijo con una de esas sonrisas que había olvidado.

– No nnono Hahhay deee ququqee – …...-dijo ella sonrojada.

**De camino a casa de Natsu fueron hablando de que estuvo haciendo durante los dos años de rehabilitación, el peli rosa le contaba que fue mas duro el entrenamiento de Railyleig que la rehabilitación en si, pero gracias a ella pudo tener la suficiente habilidad física para convertirse en el capitán del equipo de fútbol, justo cuando iban a llegar a su casa se percataron que delante de la entrada de la casa del peli rosa había un grupo de unas diez chicas, todas eran del instituto al que iban ellos, las chicas notaron que las estaba mirando, al notar que una de las personas que las estaba mirando era el peli rosa fueron hacia ellos corriendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rodearon al peli rosa dejando afuera del circulo a la rubia.**

– Natsu-sempai que bien que estés bien – …...-decían todas las chicas a la vez, de manera escandalosa mientras se arrimaban a Natsu.

**La rubia al ver eso se molesto y las empezó ha apartar.**

– Hehe niñas apártense de él, que recién acaba de salir del hospital que quieren mandarlo de nuevo – …..-dijo enfadada.

Natsu rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba celosa, así que decidió actuar.

– Chicas gracias por su preocupación pero estoy bien, todas ustedes fueron las que me dejaron las cartas en mi taquilla ¿no? –

**Las chicas no respondieron debido a la vergüenza que les daba, todas estaban sonrojadas y contentas de que él se diera cuenta de que fueron ellas, entonces una de las chicas, parecía la representante de todas hablo.**

– La verdad es que nos gustas a todas y lo que queríamos era que salieras con una de nosotras, pero como elegir es algo cruel habíamos pensado en que salieras con todas, la cuestión era hablar lo contigo – …..-dijo la chica de cabellos castaños, la cual era muy atractiva.

**Al escuchar eso la rubia empezó a perder la poca paciencia que estaba teniendo, y pensó "ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de estar con el, no me lo van a quitar" ella empezó a desprender un aura demoníaca, pero antes de que dijera algo el peli rosa se adelanto.**

– Lo siento, pero no saldré con ninguna de ustedes, es un alago que pensaran de mi en ese aspecto, pero tengo que decirles que no – …..-dijo el peli rosa muy serio

**Estas palabras dejaron frías a todas las presentes, incluyendo a la rubia, quien al escucharlo se tranquilizo.**

– ¿Como que no? ¿acaso ya estas saliendo con alguien? – …..-dijeron todas decepcionadas.

– No estoy saliendo con nadie, pero hay una persona de la que he estado enamorado por mucho tiempo y ahora quiero estar con ella – ….-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cogía disimuladamente la mano de la rubia

**Al escuchar las palabras del peli rosa y lo que estaba haciendo la rubia se sonrojo, sin duda era ella de quien estaba hablando eso pensamientos hicieron que su casa se pusiera tan roja que superaba el rojo del cabello de Erza. Las chicas al ver la escena cambiaron su depresión por enfado.**

– Con que es esa chica …..-dijo la peli castaña. !A por ella¡ – …..-grito la chica

**El peli rosa y la rubia tuvieron que salir corriendo, si los alcanzaban Lucy podía estar en problemas, estuvieron corriendo por diez minutos, en varias ocasiones casi les pillan, pero conseguían darles esquinazo, llegaron a un parque, en el cual se escondieron en uno de los puestos de vigilancia del guardia del parque, por suerte estaba vació.**

– Dios un poco mas y nos pillan – ….-dijo de manera divertida el peli rosa.

– Yo no le veo la gracias, es ami a quien están persiguiendo – …..-dijo haciendo un puchero

entonces el peli rosa se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

– Nunca dejare que te ocurra nada – …..-dijo mientras la estrechaba mas entre sus brazos.

– Natsu, durante mucho tiempo yo he estado eenennaan... – ….- la rubia intentaba decir la última palabra, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

**Entonces el peli rosa al ver lo nerviosa que estaba se acerco a ella, coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella y la beso, este acto dejo a la rubia en estado de shock, pero no tardo en reaccionar, lo que tanto habían deseado en secreto durante los últimos cuatro años se había hecho realidad, ambos estaba unidos por sus labios, al principio solo era una unión inocente y tímida, pero se intensifico, ambos necesitaban mas el uno del otro y con desesperación buscaban mas, el peli rosa se dejo, su mano derecha se poso en el cuello de ella, mientras que su otra mano recorría suavemente la espalda de ella, y mientras lo hacia le dio un ligero mordisco al labio inferior de la rubia, la cual como respuesta soltó un leve gemido, a su vez ella rodeaba el cuello del peli rosa con sus brazos, el peli rosa tomo la iniciativa y aprovecho ese gemido para introducir su lengua para inspeccionar la cavidad de la rubia, esta al notar los movimientos del peli rosa solo pudo gemir de placer, pero ella no quería quedarse atrás y con sus labios succiono la lengua de este, el peli rosa al notarlo sonrió para si mismo, pero no pudieron continuar con el beso debido a la falta de oxigeno, al separarse se miraron los dos estaban rojos y jadeaban por la falta de aire.**

– Lucy ¿quieres ser mi novia? – …..-pregunto el peli rosa algo débil, debido a la falta de aire y el cansancio de haber corrido, ya que no estaba del todo recuperado.

– As tardado mucho en pedírmelo – ….-dijo mientras sonreía y para darle a entender que si le dio un beso en los labios de este.

**Aun que fue un beso normal, ese acto lo enterneció, esa era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de la rubia**

– Venga vamos a casa – ….-dijo el peli rosa muy contento.

– Pero ¿que pasara si nos encontramos con esas chicas? – …..-dijo algo asustada.

– No te preocupes nunca permitiré que le ocurra algo a mi novia – …..-dijo con esa sonrisa tan característica.

Al escucharlo ella se sonrojo, los dos salieron cogidos de la mano de la caseta, justo cuando iban a salir del parque las chicas que los encontraron.

– ¿A donde te crees que vas rubita? Como te atreves a seducir a Natsu-sempai – …..-dijo enfadada la chica de cabellos castaños.

– No, vuelvas a dirigirte a mi novia de esa manera nunca mas – …..-dijo el peli rosa enfadado.

– Pe pero ella te haahah seduduciido – ….-dijo algo asustada por la reacción del peli rosa.

– Ella nada, fui yo quien le ha pedido ser mi novia, ademas la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, si le ocurre algo y me entero de que han tenido algo que ver …...-dijo mientras se crujia los nudillos. Sera mejor que se preparen – …..-dijo con una mirada muy intimidan te.

**Al escuchar sus ultimas palabras todas las chicas salieron corriendo asustadas, la rubia se quedo perpleja por esa acción.**

– ¿Como has hecho para que salieran corriendo así? – …..-pregunto intrigada.

– Es algo que me enseño Railyleig, Luffy me ayudo a perfeccionar lo, para utilizar esto hay que tener mucha confianza en ti mismo y lo mas importante de todo, proyectar una mirada amenazadora, todo esto combinado hace que el adversario note la presión he inconscientemente se asuste –

– Vaya jajaja – …..-dijo mientras le caía una gota de sudor (estilo anime) por la nuca.

– Venga vamos a casa se nos ha echo tarde – ….-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

– Tienes razón – ….-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

**Los dos se fueron a casa de Natsu, para ordenarla, todo el camino fueron cogidos de la mano y sonriendo, sin decirse nada ya que no necesitaban palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIA: **_**este capitulo contiene Lemon,si eres menor de 16 años no podrás leerlo, pero aunque lo seas te saltaras esta advertencia XD, disfruten y no se me traumaticen, quiero agradecer a mis seguidores: **____** , **__**linkinm1a1**__** , **__**happy-sensei11**__** , **__**TheHinata**__** , **_

_**Minako6613**__** , **__**Juguito**__** , **__**Gablav**__** , **__**Aye Sir Happy**__** , . También a los que me han puesto esta historia en favoritos : **__**AMAM16**__** y **__**Yune-Hinata**__** , perdón si no les vuelvo a poner aquí, a los anteriormente nombrados de mis seguidores, pero es para no repetirme, y sobre todo un saludo especial a . **__**Aoi uzu**__** y **__**Yune-Hinata**__** quienes me han dado un gran apoyo, me han dado la idea de hacer un epilogo, ¿les gustaría? Si es así avisen me con reviews, pero aun así lo escribiré, GRACIAS A TODOS, y sin mas el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**_

**Capitulo 7:**

**Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido, Natsu había vuelto a ser el mismo antes del accidente, como el cumpleaños del peli rosa era ese fin de semana decidieron darle una sorpresa, debido a que en los 4 últimos años no pudieron celebrarlo con él decidieron montarle una fiesta sorpresa, pero para hacerlo necesitaban que alguien se llevara a Natsu a dar una vuelta todo el día, y quien mejor para esa tarea que su novia.**

– ¿Lo entendiste Lucy? Natsu no debe de volver a su casa asta antes de las 10 de la noche ¿entendido? – …...-pregunto la peli roja para saber si lo había captado.

– Claro no sera ningún problema – …..-respondía con una sonrisa.

– Bueno dejando eso de lado, como te va con Natsu, Lu-chan? – …..-pregunto la peli azul con mucha curiosidad.

– Como decirlo, estamos muy bien, pero vamos muy lento – …...-dijo con un leve sonrojo.

– ¿Enserio? Eso es difícil de creer en Natsu, debe de haber alguna buena razón para que aun no hayan hecho "eso" – …...-dijo la peli roja convencida de sus palabras.

– Lu-chan, Erza tiene razón los dos han pasado por mucho y han estado deseándose en secreto por mucho tiempo no creo que dure mucho – …...-dijo Levy muy segura.

– Creo que debería de tomar la iniciativa ¿que piensan? – …...-pregunto la rubia

– Esa también es una buena opción, pero si lo haces no te olvides de hacerlo en un lugar donde Natsu se pueda dejar llevar, conociéndolo no se aguantaría y lo harían en el mismo parque – …..-dijo la peli roja riendo.

– Erza deberías de dejar de leer tantas novelas eróticas, ¿de verdad crees que lo harían en un sitio publico? – …..-dijo la peli azul

– ! Dejen de decir ese tipo de cosas es muy vergonzoso ¡ – ….-dijo la rubia muy sonrojada

– Esta bien Lu-chan, no te alteres – …..-dijo riendo la peli azul.

– Ahora que lo pienso ¿y Juvia? – …..-pregunto la rubia.

– Dijo que estaría en una cita con Gray, pero es muy evidente que deben de estar haciéndolo en su casa – …..-dijo la peli roja.

– Ya Erza, da a la gente un margen de confianza – …...-dijo la rubia.

– No es eso, me lo dijo ella misma – …..-dijo Erza con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

– Que chica desde que ella y Gray lo hicieron no han parado, bueno es hora de que vaya a casa y deje preparado todo para mañana – …..-dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa.

– Vale ve con cuidado, y no te olvides, necesitamos la casa libre a partir de las 10 de la mañana – …..-le recordó la peli roja.

– Oye Lu-chan es demasiado tarde ¿no quieres que te acompañemos? – ….-dijo Levy preocupada.

– Tranquila, voy ha enviarle un mensaje para que me recojo, por suerte el campo de Fútbol esta cerca así que no esperare mucho – ….-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

**Después de despedirse de sus amigas la rubia bajo pro el ascensor, durante el trayecto a la salida le envió un mensaje a Natsu : "Natsu acabo de salir de casa de Erza, ¿donde nos vemos?" no tubo que esperar mucho ya que el peli rosa le respondió "justo ahora acabe el partido, nos vemos en el parque que esta enfrente, te esperare en la fuente grande, intentare llegar allí antes de que tu llegues" cuando leyó el mensaje una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia, aunque fuesen despacio, la consideración y la protección del peli rosa la reconfortaban y le recordaban que por fin había dejado de ser aquella persona que utilizaba a las chicas. La distancia entre la casa de Erza y el parque no era mucha, apenas diez minutos, la rubia fue al sitio acordado, y allí estaba él, sentado en la fuente.**

– ¿Te hice esperar? – …..-pregunto la rubia

– Tranquila acabo de llegar, por suerte soy rápido duchándome, sino aun estaría sudado – ….-dijo él con una sonrisa.

– No hacia falta que te ducharas rápido, ademas aunque estés sudado no hueles tan mal – ….-dijo ella con sonrojo.

– Bueno vamos que se nos hace tarde – …...-dijo el peli rosa brindándole su mano.

**Ambos se marchaban pero en ese momento aparecieron cuatro tipos.**

– Hola guapa, deja a ese flaco y vente con nosotros a pasar un buen rato – …..-dijo el mas alto de los cuatro.

– Lo siento pero este "flaco" es mi novio y si no quieren problemas váyanse – ….-dijo ella molesta.

– ¿Enserio es tu novio? Pero si tiene el pelo rosa, parece un marica – …..-dijo otro de los tipos.

**Ante ese comentario los otros tres se empezaron a reír, pero Natsu no reacciono.**

– Vayámonos Lucy, no vale la pena escucharlos, ademas solo son cuatro, en me llegan a la suela del zapato – …..-dijo el peli rosa sin mucha importancia, y moviéndose hacia delante

– Jajajajaja, pero si tiene agallas el niñato, ven con nosotros muñeca, nosotros somos hombres de verdad, seguro que podemos hacer cosa que harán que te olvides de este niño – ….-dijo el líder de los tipos.

**Al escucharlo las imágenes de lo que dijo ese tipo pasaron por la cabeza de Natsu, el tenia un buen motivo por el cual no lo había "hecho" con Lucy, pero al pensar que esos idiotas le hicieran algo, la paciencia de Natsu desapareció.**

– Son muy habladores, vamos si quieren pegarme háganlo, incluso pondré mi mejilla izquierda para que empiecen – …..- dijo el peli rosa de manera desafiante.

– Yo me encargo de el, jefe – ….-dijo uno de los que iban con esos tipos.

– Debería de llamar a la ambulancia – …..-dijo la rubia con un suspiro.

– Tienes razón a tu amigito le ara falta jajaja – ….-dijo el jefe de los tipos.

**Ese chico se acerco rápidamente a Natsu para golpearle en la cara, pero este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad y con mucha velocidad se agacho y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que este cayo al suelo, los otros tres se quedaron de piedra al ver lo rápido que había caído su compañero.**

– Solo has tenido suerte, va ustedes dos vayan a la vez – ….-dijo el líder algo nervioso

**De los tres que quedaban dos de ellos, se dirigieron a la vez hacia Natsu, una se puso por detrás de él y lo agarro, lo tenia agarrado de tal manera que Natsu estaba indefenso ante el otro chico, el cual aprovecho esa ventaja y le dio un puñetazo al peli rosa. El golpe le rompió un poco el labio inferior, antes de que el chico le volviera ha golpear, Natsu le dio una patada en la parte que mas le duele a un hombre y este cayo al suelo por el dolor, a continuación cogió impulso elevo sus piernas, de esta manera el que lo tenia cogido perdió el equilibro y cayo de espaldas junto con Natsu, el peli rosa aprovecho la caída para liberarse del agarre, el chico se volvió a levantar e intento golpear a Natsu pero este se anticipo y lo noqueo con un puñetazo, el jefe al ver el panorama estaba de piedra.**

– Venga Natsu solo queda uno, déjalo no creo que haga nada – …..-dijo la rubia con cansancio.

– Espera ¿eres Natsu Dragoneel? –...-dijo con un toque de terror.

– Si ¿algún problema? – …..-dijo con una mirada aterradora.

– Mierda, venga chico levántense tenemos suerte de seguir de una pieza, vayámonos – ….-dijo el jefe asustado.

**Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse corriendo Natsu los detuvo.**

– ¿De que me conocen? – …..-pregunto serio.

– Como no conocerte eres muy conocido en todo Ergon, tu derrotaste al jefe los dragones de fuego, desde entonces empezaron a circular rumores tuyos entre los pandilleros, eres conocido como el dragon slayer del fuego, quien se cruza en tu camino acaba hecho pedazos – …...-dijo asustado.

– jajaja ¿era por eso? Bueno ahora váyanse y no vuelvan ha hacer algo parecido entendido – ...-dijo el peli rosa sonriendo.

– Si señor – …..-dijeron los cuatro a la vez mientra salían corriendo.

– Oye Natsu que es eso del dragon slayer de fuego? – …..-pregunto la rubia intrigada.

– Veras, cuando estuve en Ergon durante mi rehabilitación me tope con un tipo que estaba atracando a unos chicos, me acerque y le di un par de golpes, como iba con unos cuantos también les di de golpes, mas tarde me entere de que eran el jefe de un grupo de moteros _"los dragones de fuego"_ y claro al darle de golpes me hice conocido, cuando veía a alguien que era atracado yo iba y le daba de golpes, por eso me conocen como el dragon slayer de fuego, pero no imagine que ese rumor llegara asta aquí – …...-dijo de manera divertida.

– Natsu no tienes remedio – …...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Lo se – …..-respondió el.

**El camino de vuelta a casa de Lucy, fueron hablando de lo que habían hecho ese día. Cuando llegaron a su destino se despidieron con un beso.**

_**POV NATSU:**_

**Mañana sera un gran día, por fin, lo que he esperado con tantas ganas desde que empezamos a salir, después de todo lo ocurrido por fin ella y yo lo haremos pensé con una sonrisa, se que he esperado mucho pero no me importa quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, quiero que lo recuerde siempre, pienso esforzarme para ella, mierda con la emoción no puedo dormirme**.

_**FIN POV NATSU:**_

_**POV LUCY:**_

**Mañana sera el día, estoy segura, aunque no se como hacer eso de seducir, nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con Loki, pero me esforzare para que Natsu olvide a todas las mujeres con las que ha estado, ha que no se me olvide poner el despertador pronto, tengo que sacara a Natsu pronto de su casa.**

_**FIN POV LUCY.**_

**Ambos jóvenes estaban emocionados, sin saber que los dos pensaban en lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Natsu quien iba a sorprender a Lucy invitándola ha cenar por la noche, ella lo sorprendería antes sacándolo de casa para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. Cuando llego la mañana Lucy se despertó, no tardo mucho en prepararse, una vez lista salio hacia casa de Natsu. Llamo a la puerta pero nadie le contestaba, de manera que saco la llave que Natsu le había dado y entro, al entrar se sorprendió de que la casa estuviera tan limpia, desde que empezaron a salir Natsu se había vuelto mas ordenado y limpiaba mas, subió asta su habitación y allí lo encontró, aun estaba durmiendo, se acerco para verlo mejor, estaba tan tranquilo, algo raro viniendo de él, se aproximo a su oído y le dijo.**

– Venga levanta ya Natsu es muy tarde – …...-dijo ella en un tono dulce y seductor.

**Automáticamente el peli rosa abrió los ojos y dijo.**

– ¿Lucy? Aun estoy soñando? – …...-dijo un poco confuso.

– Te parece esto un sueño? – …...-dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

Al acabar de decirlo se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso, apenas fue un roce pero a los dos les recorrió una intensa corriente eléctrica debido al roce.

– Tienes razón, esto es mejor que en mis sueños – …...-dijo con una sonrisa.

– Pervertido, venga levántate vamos a salir – …..-dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama.

– ¿Tan temprano? Yo había pensado en llevarte ha cenar – …...-dijo el haciendo un puchero.

– Venga no hagas pucheros, ve ha prepararte y saldremos a desayunar – …...-respondió ella

– ¿No quieres que prepare yo el desayuno? – …..-dijo con intriga.

– Hoy no, después de todo hoy es tu cumpleaños, quiero que te lo pases bien – …..-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Como quieras, espérame abajo en un momento estoy listo –

– Claro, que te parece si vamos a desayunar al restaurante de Fairy Tail, hace poco han puesto menos para el desayuno y la verdad es que están muy ricos – …..-dijo la rubia emocionada.

– Entendido, me alisto y nos vamos – …...-respondió el con esa sonrisa suya.

**A continuación el peli rosa se fue a duchar, mientras lo hacia Lucy le envió un mensaje a Erza para que lo tuvieran todo preparado para que vengan a casa de Natsu. Después de marcharse de casa del peli rosa, Erza y compañía llegaron y se pusieron a prepararlo todo. Por otro lado Natsu y Lucy fueron a desayunar al restaurante Fairy Tail, los dos se lo pasaron bien, a continuación fueron al parque de atracciones, pero sin montarse en atracciones fuertes, ya que habían acabado de desayunar, todo el día lo pasaron riendo y divirtiéndose, cuando llego el atardecer los dos estaban en la noria y hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que Lucy le pregunto algo que la tenia algo preocupada.**

– Natsu porque desde que salimos no no looloo hehemosss hehecho – …..-pregunto muy avergonzada la rubia.

– La verdad es que hay dos motivos muy importantes por los cuales no te he tocado …..-el peli rosa tomo aire y se puso serio, cosa que desconcertó a la rubia. – El primer motivo es que no quería ir muy rápido contigo, los últimos cuatro años nos hemos distanciado bastante y quería recuperar la conexión que teníamos los dos, y el segundo motivo era que yo quería que fuese especial, tanto para ti como para mi, por eso he esperado hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, quiero recordarlo para siempre – …...-acabo diciendo con una sonrisa.

**Al escucharlo las dudas de la rubia desaparecieron, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente.**

– Natsu vamos a mi casa – …..-le dijo ella de manera tierna.

_**En casa de Lucy:**_

**Los dos subieron al cuarto de la rubia, una vez allí se sentaron en la cama de ella.**

– Natsu quiero que sepas que cuando estuve con Loki, el y yo lo hicimos – …...-dijo ella con tristeza.

– Lo se Luce, eso fue culpa mía si hubiese tenido las agallas suficientes para pelear por ti en esos momentos no habríamos perdido estos cuatro años – …...-dijo el ocultando su mirada en su flequillo.

– Puede que no sea nuestra primera vez, en ese aspecto, pero sera la primera que los dos estemos juntos – …...-dijo ella con esa sonrisa que hacia que el peli rosa se derritiera.

– me esforzare para que olvides el cuerpo de Loki – …..-dijo el confiado.

– Oye esa era mi linea, no estoy seguro de estar a la altura de todas esas chicas – ….-dijo ella algo triste.

– Tu no estas a su altura, vas mas allá de lo que ninguna pudo llegar – ….-acabo diciendo él con un beso.

**Los dos se recostaron en la cama, Natsu debajo de Lucy y ella encima, al principio los besos iban a un ritmo normal, pero poco a poco este ritmo aumento y se hizo salvaje, era como si cuando acabaran de besarse no lo volverían a hacer, el peli rosa profundizo aun mas los besos introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de Lucy, pero ella no se quedo atrás y volvió a tomar la iniciativa, sus lenguas luchaban por tomar el control de la situación, Lucy se separo un poco, sin romper el beso y con sus labios succiono ligeramente la lengua del peli rosa, este como reacción, dio un gruñido, al escucharlo Lucy sonrió para si misma, estaba satisfecha de la respuesta del peli rosa, pero el aprovecho ese momento de distracción y volvió ha introducir su lengua en la boca de Lucy, acariciaba la lengua de ella haciendo círculos, copio su misma acción y con sus labio succiona la lengua de ella, pero como diferencia antes de soltarla le dio un pequeño mordisco, sin hacerle daño, a lo cual ella gimió fuerte. Ambos necesitaba recuperarse ya que penas tenían aire, Lucy paso de la boca al cuello de Natsu, recorrió todo su cuello de arriba a bajo con su lengua, antes de acabar succiono la parte central de su cuello, ahora el peli rosa no soltó un gruñido, esta vez fue un gemido ronco, pero ahora era su turno, se dirigió a su oído derecho y empezó a besar lo, ante esta acción la rubia se estremeció y aumento la temperatura de su cuerpo, cosa que el peli rosa noto, bajo hasta su lóbulo y empezó a succionarlo, todo combinado hacia que la rubia perdiera sus fuerzas, si no hubiese estado acostada abría caído de rodillas y para acabar de rematar antes de soltarlo le dio un ligero mordisco, a lo cual la rubia soltó un fuerte gemido, los dos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados y agitados, Natsu continuo con su iniciativa y le quito casi toda la parte de arriba de Lucy. Dejando al descubierto el sujetador de encaje rojo que llevaba. Natsu se quedo observando la magnifica vista que tenia delante de él. Y sin mas demora le quito el sujetador y atrapo con su boca el pezón izquierdo de la rubia, lo succionaba y lo besaba como si la vida se le acabara la vida si dejaba de hacerlo, la rubia había perdido la poca cordura que tenia, las acciones de Natsu hicieron que su cabeza se quedara en blanco, el peli rosa se percato de esto he intensifico su acción, ahora mientras succionaba su pezón, con su mano lo masajeaba y con la otra masajeaba el otro seno, la rubia no pudo mas y empezó a gemir fuertemente.**

– anna naststu ssisi sisisguesss no ooo hhahahaha – …..-gimió ella al notar la mano derecha del peli rosa introduciendose en el interioir de su short.

– Luuucecec estas m uyyuy Mojjada – …...-dijo el con falta de aire.

**Sin esperar a que ella respondiera él volvió a su tarea anterior pero ahora lo hacia con mas fuerza y en vez de tener su mano derecha en su seno la deposito en la intimidad de ella, empezó a acariciar su clítoris mientras repetía lo que hacia anteriormente, cuando acabo de succionar el pezón derecho de la rubia le dio una leve mordisco a , al vez que apretaba entre sus dedos el botón rosado de ella, al hacerlo la rubia se corrió.**

– waaaooo Luce me has empapado la mano – …..-dijo él con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

– No pienso "suspiro" quedarme atrás – …...-respondió ella con mas lujuria que él.

**Rápidamente desabrocho la bragueta del pantalón del peli rosa y se llevo el miembro erecto del peli rosa a la boca, empezó succionando la punta y fue lamiendo de arriba a bajo como si fuera una paleta dejo de lamer y lo empezó a succionar mientras su lengua le daba vueltas, esto hizo sudar al peli rosa, el placer que estaba sintiendo nunca lo llego a experimentar con ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuvo.**

– LLLLUUUCECEEE no aguanto me corro – …...-dijo el con dificultad

**La rubia se aparto y con su mano derecha empezó a masturbar lo de manera fuerte el miembro del peli rosa, asta el punto de hacerlo correrse, toda su mano quedo cubierta del esperma de Natsu, miro a los ojos al peli rosa.**

– Me encanto ver tu rostro así – …...-dijo ella son una mirada llena de lujuria, y mientras lo dijo se lambió uno de los dedos cubiertos por la esencia del peli rosa.

**Natsu al ver esa acción y al escuchar esas palabras se dejo llevar por su lado animal y se abalanzo sobre ella, ambos se besaron de manera salvaje, y sin saber como llegaron a esa parte los dos se desnudaron, Natsu estaba listo para entrar en ella pero un gramo de conciencia le hizo reaccionar.**

– Luce espera, me olvide los condones – …..-dijo el decepcionado.

– No te preocupes por si acaso compre la píldora del día después no hay problema, pero no me importaría traer un hijo tuyo al mundo – ….-dijo ella muy feliz.

– Luce te amo – …...dijo el peli rosa.

**Al decirlo el la penetro con fuerza, al hacerlo de esa manera la rubia se corrió y grito de placer, Natsu pensó que le había hecho daño y se detuvo.**

– Luce lo siento no qu... – …..-el peli rosa no pudo acabar porque la rubia le empezó a besar de una manera distinta a las anteriores, ahora era como si ella se hubiese dejado llevar por su lado animal.

**Al ver esa reacción el peli rosa empezó a embestirla, cada estocada era mas fuerte que la anterior, debido a que la rubia lo pedía así, ambos estaban apunto de alcanzar el clímax, pero ninguno quería perder la batalla de resistencia, sin salir de ella la hizo dar la vuelta y ahora el estaba detrás de ella, con cuidado se pudo de rodillas mientras la sujetaba con su mano izquierda su cadera y con la derecha sostenía su seno, cuando estuvo colocado adecuadamente volvió ha embestirla con fuerza.**

– Natsu si continuas así no podre pensar en un largo tiempo – …..-dijo aguantando los jadeos y gemidos que emitía.

– esa _*suspiro*_ es mi intención – ….-respondió con esa sonrisa que tenia él pero esta era mas lujuriosa que nunca.

**Al acabar de hablar continuo embistiéndola pero ahora mientras lo hacia la besaba de lado, el peli rosa podía notar como el interior de la rubia apretaba su miembro cada vez con mas fuerza, pero aun así seguía siendo resbaladizo, suave y caliente, el ya estaba en su limite y no quería acabar antes que ella de manera que la dejo caer un poco y la sujeto de sus antebrazos mientras hacia mas profundas sus embestidas, por parte de la rubia notaba como su interior ardía y notaba como se acumulaba una presión en su útero, que con cada embestida aumentaba el calor, asta tal punto que no pudo aguantar mas y llego al clímax.**

– HAHAHAHAHHAHHA – …...-gimió ella con toda la fuerza que tenia.

**Natsu al escuchar el gemido de la rubia noto como su interior se contraía con fuerza y liberaba un liquido que empapo su miembro y parte de su cintura, al notar todo eso el también llego al clímax, liberando en el interior de ella todo su esperma, la rubia al notar ese liquido caliente en su interior hizo que su interior se contrajera aun mas. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás rendidos por el esfuerzo, se quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato.**

– Natsu feliz cumpleaños espero que no lo olvides – …..-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Te juro que nunca lo olvidare, te amo con todas mis fuerza Luce – …..-dijo el abrazándola.

– No, yo te ama mas – …...-dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

– No he dicho que yo mas – …...-dijo el también haciendo un puchero.

– Que no yo mas – repitió ella

– No yo mas y mas – respondió él

**Ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reírse, luego de eso se abrazaron y justo cuando iban a dormirse, el teléfono de Natsu sonó. **

– ¿que quieres Gray? – …..-contesto él algo frustrado.

– Heee cerebro de carbón ven a tu casa ahora – ….-dijo Gray

– Eeeso idiota escupe fuego, ven ya que tengo hambre – …..-dijo Luffy

– Espera ¿Luffy? que haces …... – ….-pregunto extrañado, pero no recibió respuesta ya que colgaron el teléfono.

– Que raro, Luce levanta, tenemos que vestirnos para ir a mi casa – …...-dijo el peli rosa levantándose de la cama.

– A es verdad casi lo olvido, venga de monos prisa. – …..-dijo ella agitada.

**Los dos se vistieron rápidamente y salieron a casa de Natsu, como estaba juntas no tardaron mucho. Natsu abrió la puerta, todo el piso estaba oscuro cosa que extraño al peli rosa, de repente las luces se encendieron y salieron todo**s.

– ! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ¡ – …...dijeron todos los presentes.

**Al verlos a todos juntos una gran felicidad invadió al peli rosa, no solo estaban sus compañeros de toda la vida, sino que también estaban Luffy y sus nakamas, y estaban allí por él, esto provoco que el peli rosa derramara un par de lagrimas, a causa de la emoción.**

– Venga no te quedes hay parado vamos a comer, he preparado un montón de platos, gracias a Jerard se me ha hecho mas fácil – …..-dijo Sanji.

Y sin esperar mas todos empezaron a comer, todo eran risas y diversión, Natsu, Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, Franky e incluso Gray estaban bailando de manera ridícula en en centro de la sala, mientras Brook y Gajeel cantaban, todos sonreían y se divertían.

– eee Natsu la próxima vez que lo vayas ha hacer con tu novia procuren que no se les escuche – ...-dijo Luffy riéndose.

– Luffy tiene razón, deberían de insonorizar la habitación de Lucy, durante un rato les escuchamos – …...-dijo Gray algo sonrojado.

– Cabrones pervertidos yo no me he quejado de las veces que los dos han estado con sus novias, tu Gray eres el menos indicado, por lo que me contaron lo hiciste con Juvia en le baño del instituto, y tu Luffy aquella vez que estábamos de acampada te escuche hacer con Nami en tu tienda – …...-dijo el peli rosa de manera acusadora.

**Sin esperar a mas los tres se pusieron a pelear, la cosa de poco no se sale de madre si no fuera por Railyleig y Erza, los dos pusieron a los tres en su sitio. Después de eso la fiesta transcurrió sin mas, horas mas tarde todos estaban durmiendo por el suelo, pero cierto peli rosa salio al balcón a ver el amanecer, creyó estar solo pero su rubia se unió a él.**

– No deberías de estar durmiendo – …..-dijo ella en todo de broma.

– Lo mismo te dijo Luce – …...-le respondió acercándose para abrazarla.

– Natsu espero que te hayas divertido – …...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Claro que lo he hecho, quiero repetir esto todos los años, y quiero estar siempre contigo – ….-dijo el con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

– Yo también, te quiero, y siempre te querré Natsu – …..-dijo ella mientras lo besaba.

– te amo – …...-respondió él.

**Ambos observaron el amanecer de su futuro, se tenían el uno al otro y ambos tenían una gran familia, no podrían desear mas.**

FIN.


End file.
